Medication And Mixers
by Twiggy Morrison
Summary: Drip, drip. Is it just her imagination, or is the bag empty again? A collection of oneshots, centering around everyones favorite barmaid and the hardly working farmer. 14 IS UP.
1. Antidote

**Title: A-**_Antidote_

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **?

**Game: **Animal Parade

**Disclaimer**: _I own none of the characters. Natsume does. If I did Harvest Moon definitely wouldn't be rated E._

_

* * *

_

Kasey was sick.

Kathy knew that much when she cautiously opened the door to his small house. Truth be told, as much as they talked, she had never been inside the rancher's house and she couldn't exactly say she missed much.

Scattered all across the floor were empty tissue boxes, cold medicine bottles, and what despite the obvious _fur _would've led her to believe, could've very well had been takeout.

"Kasey?" The blonde barmaid shoved a pile of clothes out of her way with her foot, "Kasey?" She propped open a nearby window letting the crisp autumn air fill the room.

A large lump on the bed quivered at the sound of her voice. She walked toward the lump debating on whether it was Kasey buried beneath or some huge animal that swallowed him. _'Good thing I like animals,' _She thought as she pulled up a chair beside the bed. Kathy poked cautiously at the sheet cloaked figure, it twitched, twitched enough that she could see a few shaggy tufts of chestnut brown hair, the green eyed girl pulled down the light blue comforter and looked into the glassy, overly medicated, hazel brown eyes of her best friend.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Kathy quipped, moving a few stray pieces of hair off his forehead. She pressed the palm of her hand against his cheek, "You're burning up."

"I could say the same for you," Kasey mumbled as he leaned against her fingers and she tried her best to ignore it, _'He's just delusional that's all.' _Kathy thought as she set the small white pharmacy bag Jin had given her beside the bed, "Why are you here anyway?" Kasey asked as he hoisted him self shakily into sitting position.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you rather me have been Selena instead?" The blonde haired woman retorted her green eyes cutting through Kasey like a knife through butter.

"Kat, c'mon now I didn't say that…although now that you mention it…" Kasey replied his eyes growing bright with an urge to tease his friend "She would've given me some bedside _entertainment_." A pair of feminine eyes rolled.

"I'm _so_ sorry Kasey, although now that you've mentioned it…I have brought you something." Kathy stood up and stretching her arms walked over to the hazel eyed farmers petite kitchen, and started shifting through pans, plates, and pots.

"Is it a lap dance? Because sick or not I would_ really _like one." The sound of glass shattering from the kitchen made the brunette farmer chuckle softly.

"No. It's better." Kathy replied as she walked back a bowl full of…of _something_ in her hand. She sat back down and pulled a Styrofoam cup out of the bag that was still resting on the table. Kasey eyed it warily as she poured the contents inside.

"What the hell is that?" Kathy looked up at him, her green eyes shining with a feigned innocence.

"Why Kasey, it's soup," She explained as she stirred the contents until it swirled on it's own.

"Maya didn't cook that did she?" Kasey asked shrewdly, his handsome (_Wait did she really just call him handsome? Maybe he wasn't the only one that was sick.)_ face pulled and morphed into the most pitiful, sad expression. Kathy laughed at him as she placed the cup back into the bag and held the bowl out towards the sick boy, "She did, didn't she?"

"No Kasey, she didn't" Kathy answered lightheartedly, "Renee did, she told me you looked a bit ill when you went to pick up the chicken feed, which I fed by the way, the chickens I mean, your welcome."

"Thanks…but you still haven't answered the question."

"I haven't?" Kathy paused for a moment, " How about you take a bite of this and then I'll tell you." She handed Kasey the mixture and he took it gazing down at the semi- purple contents and gulped. He lifted his head and the green eyed blonde looked back.

"God, _please_ tell me I don't have to feed you _now_." _'Actually let me feed you, dear god what am I thinking.' _

"What _is_ this?" Kasey murmured shoving his spoon around the bottom of the bowl.

"I already told you."

"Yeah, right Kathy, because soup is purple, that's just the natural color of soup." The rancher grumbled.

"Okay, _okay_, it's an antidote." Kathy said moving yet another piece of hair out of his face. Kasey scowled down at the murky liquid.

"Medicine, you mean."

"No, an antidote. Renee gives it to the horses on the farm all the time." Kathy explained calmly, Kasey gaped at her, the blonde haired girl sighed, "I'm kidding, but seriously you need to eat it." Kasey continued to stare at her. "If you loved me you'd eat it."

That got him, Kathy smiled slyly as a small pink blush showed across his cheeks. He stared out the window, the dull autumn light shining on his face, then tentatively Kasey lifted the spoon to his mouth. He caught a whiff of it, the smell of cinnamon, mint and just a touch to much banana. He set the spoon down.

"Kasey."

"C'mon Kat, you can't expect me to ea-" He was cut off as Kathy snatched the bowl and spoon away from him. "Kathy?" She stuck the spoon down his throat.

"Swallow it." Kathy ordered calmly, "_Swallow_ it." The hazel eyed farmer gulped it down cringing at the thick, chunky, texture as it slid down his throat. He immediately gagged.

"Oh c'mon, it wasn't that bad."

"Y-Yes it was," Kasey rasped, the blonde clucked her tongue.

"I think you're overreacting."

"Well _I think _it's nasty."

"Well _I think _someone should teach you manners." Kasey clamped his mouth shut as Kathy prepped another spoonful, his action rewarding him with a soft raspy laugh. "Real mature."

Kasey opened his mouth and spoon went back in. When it came out he swallowed it with a grimace. Kathy set the bowl and spoon down on the nightstand and watched as he caught his breath. "Is it really that bad?" Hazel eyes bored holes into hers and she smiled at him sheepishly. "I should probably answer your question huh?"

Kathy moved her face closer to his, laying a small, delicate, hand flat against Kasey's chest, and ignoring the panicked look he gave her and swallowing all her pride, she kissed him. It was surprisingly soft considering how roughly and quickly her hand sunk into his hair, Kasey's eyes widened slightly as Kathy deepened the kiss and just as he began to kiss her back, as quickly as it started. It was over. Kasey stared at Kathy once she pulled away, her cheeks covered in a rosy flush, her chest heaving just slightly, in amazement and for the first time since he met her, he found himself completely and utterly transfixed. After a moment of staring at each other Kathy found her voice.

"The answer to your question is…well, was that." Her eyes were heavy lidded and with a sigh that told him that it was best to keep his mouth shut she slid onto the bed and laid beside him her face buried into the crook of his neck.

"Really? I didn't notice." That comment earned his a light punch to his chest, he looked down at her softly, pulling the blonde haired green eyed girl on top of him, ignoring the rapid thumping of his heart against his ribcage. "Hey now, haven't you ever heard of not punching someone with a handicap?"

"You had a_ cold, _not a handicap." Kathy corrected him she kissed him again this time it was lighter, sweeter, "You know what?"

"What?" Kasey asked.

"I don't know why you're complaining," Kathy's eyes took that bright, mischievous look he knew all too well. "I think that antidote tasted pretty damn good."

* * *

**A/N: **_God that one shot took four hours. Anyway you gotta love Kathy, at least I do. I've been dying to write this for months but couldn't find the time. Hope you all enjoyed it._

_Next letter= B- Blackbird._


	2. Blackbird

**Title**: B-_Blackbird_

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Kathy and Kasey of course implied Kasey/Renee

**Game: **Animal Parade

**Disclaimer**: _I own none of the characters. They all belong to Natsume._

_

* * *

'__Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see, all your life…you were only waiting for this moment to arrive.' Beatles, Blackbird._

Hayden sat behind his bar cleaning and recleaning his favorite shot glass. His small green eyes were focused on the only patron of the bar. One golden blonde head of hair was bent over a small glass of vodka. The bartender stood and approached her with heavy, deliberate steps.

"Hey dad." The woman slurred, her emerald green eyes were dull and lifeless. A look he hasn't really seen since her mother died. It was misery, complete and total_ misery_. "H-How's it goin'." Hayden scowled softly, it wasn't like her to drink, not this much. He cleared his throat.

"Great. I'm doing fine, but you aren't…don't you think you had enough?" Kathy lifted her head and, if looks could kill, her father would be a dead man. "Or maybe you haven't." Kathy sighed and rubbed at her one of her eyes.

"I just…I just cared 'bout him dad." She sniffed and ran a hand through her hair, which had lost it's trademark ponytail, Kathy's national sign of distress. Hayden scratched at his beard and stayed silent. "N' I know I say things I don't really mean, and I have a temper, but I don't get off my ass _drunk._" The bearded man nodded, there was no arguing with that logic. Kathy slammed her hand down against the bar, _hard_. "Ow"

"You know what I think kiddo?" Hayden said, his deep baritone voice echoing through the vacant bar. Kathy shrugged and massaged the base of her hurt palm. "I think you should talk to him." Kathy scowled and picked up the half full bottle of gin, Hayden grabbed the base of it and calmly pried it away. The glare Kathy sent him would've normally resulted in her getting back whatever it was he had (or in this case was) taking away. This time it didn't. _"Go."_

"He doesn't want to see me now, Dad." Hayden's frown deepened. Kathy went back to rubbing her sore hand. "He proposed to her you know, Renee." She sighed, and shook her head, "She was a more sensible choice. Or that's what everyone says."

"Trust me. He does." The gigantic bartender replied stepping around the bar to help her up. Kathy stopped him.

"I can get up on my own _Dad_, I'm not six for Christ's sake." The blonde haired girl slurred "'M going to the Inn." Hayden nodded and stood back as Kathy swayed a little but by the luck of god, she slunk away stumbling on the heels of her cowboy boots only once when she reached the door.

The air was cold and crisp as Kathy started up the hill towards the house, the lights were off, the barn doors closed, the animals safely tucked inside. The only sound Kathy noticed was the shuffle of her feet against the cracked cobble stone road. She stood in front of the old oak door and knocked. From outside the tiny cabin she could hear the sound of a dog barking and feet being dragged across the floor. '_He's an ass he's an ass god just remember that he's an ass.' _The door opened exposing a young man with messy brown hair that fell into his eyes. He looked down at the blonde haired girl, his vision still blurry with sleep.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" He mumbled, Kathy didn't say anything just studied him with glassy green eyes. A breeze encircled the pair and she shivered, cursing herself for not grabbing a jacket. Unfortunately for her, Kasey noticed. "Uhm, Kathy?" He paused and scratched the back of his head and opened the door a little more. "Do you want to come inside?"

"Are you…Are you happy?" Kathy asked as she took a seat on the creamy, ebony black leather couch. Kasey shuffled towards her two mugs of steaming hot coffee in his hands.

"About what?" The brunette farmer replied as he sat down beside her, close enough for her to smell that sandalwood cologne she had bought him last year. Close enough for Kasey to catch a whiff of alcohol on her breath.

"Everything, are you happy about…" She sipped her coffee and sighed, the caffeine quickly sobering her up, "About your life." Kasey raised an eyebrow, "'Cause I'm not, you know... I guess that's kinda obvious though." She mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I-I just…well," She took a deep breath and continued, "I'm still in love with you."

"Renee is too." Kathy winced.

"I know." She replied, "I guess I just wanted to say I'm sorry, about everything." She faltered as the same strand of hair fell back into her eyes. Kasey reached out a hand and brushed it back. Kasey's hand lingered on her cheek.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yeah I do if I wasn't the way I was with you, if I had a little more patience."

"Patience had nothing to do with it."

"Like hell it didn't. _God_ I acted so strong when I broke things off." Kasey laughed softly moving his hand to cup her chin.

"Haven't you always been strong?" He murmured, his thumb rubbed a circle around her cheek, "I never knew it was an act." Kathy risked a small smile.

"I must be pretty damn good at it." She replied. Kasey chuckled softly, Kathy's smile widened. She pulled her face away from his hand and his eyes widened slightly, as though he just noticed how long his hand was there. "So…you and Renee huh?"

"Yeah, kinda..." Kasey leaned back and sighed, Kathy glanced at him cautiously. "She told me she loved me, but I told her that I just couldn't do it." A pair of emerald green eyes widened, _"What?"_

"So you didn't propose?"

"Hell no, do I look desperate?…Don't answer that."

"But…why?" Kasey shrugged his broad shoulders. He could feel her jade green eyes on him and he looked down at her. "There has to be a reason."

"No, there doesn't."

"Yes,_ there does_."

"Kathy, you're drunk." Kasey mumbled he glanced down at his bare feet Kathy leaned against him filled with a sudden overwhelming giddiness. His cheek flushed as Kathy crawled onto his lap _'She's drunk, she's drunk, she's drunk._' "C'mon Kathy let's get you back to your dad."

"No. You still haven't told me why."

"Kathy, you're _drunk_."

"_Exactly_! Now tell me why." Kathy batted her eyelashes and gave him her most seductive smile. "C'mon, it's not like I'll remember." Kasey sighed and rubbed his face as he mumbled something incoherent. Kathy nuzzled his neck. "I can't hear you."

"I said" he sighed and rested his head on top of hers. "She's no you." Kathy froze her big green eyes staring up at him. "Don't look at me like that, I swear to god your more frustrating when you're drunk then when you're sobe-" Kathy cut him off putting a finger to his lips.

"You know you're killing the moment right?" Kasey rolled his eyes and kissed the tip of her nose, "and you'd be a total ass if you took me back to my dad's." Kathy continued, "besides I should sleep here."

"And why's that?"

"B-because" she yawned "Because you're real nice, and only stupid people would kick girls like me out of their house." She stood up and swayed a little, "I'm going to your bed."

"Okay Kathy."

"And I'm going to sleep."

"Okay Kathy."

"Alone."

"Alright Kathy." Kasey said hoisting himself up, he grabbed the empty mugs and put them down in the sink, he heard the light scuffing off boots against the floor. He turned around to see her laying down on his bed. Her eyes were trained on him her heart trilling happily,_ 'All mine for the taking'_ He walked back to his bed and crawled in next to her. "We won't bring this up to Hayden will we." Kasey grumbled the blonde girl laughed her gorgeous green eyes lighting up for the first time in months.

"Don't tempt me." Kathy mumbled sleepily burying her face into his collar bone, "Are you gonna kiss me now?" Kasey shook his head running his hand through her hair.

"Goodnight Kathy." Kasey replied as he reached over to the nearby lamp and turned off the light.

* * *

_**A/N: **Hey everybody, so...this was originally meant to be for the oneshot series I'm working on for Jack and Karen but...I decided against it. It was also alot more angsty...er. But if i did that i wouldn't have been able to turn it into a oneshot. _

_So read review I won't post another chapter until i get three reviews. Thats fair right? I think it is. Anyway next up is letter C. _


	3. Constellations

**Title: C-**_Constellations_

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Kathy/Kasey, Selena/Luke

**Game: **Animal Parade

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own. At all. I wish I did. But I do own the story, that's a start right?_

_

* * *

_

"That lucky bastard" Kasey mumbled from his seat at the Brass Bar, Luke looked over to his companion, noticed his glass of scotch was untouched, and slowly slid it over to himself. "Look at him dancing with her, damn bastard." Luke followed his friends gaze towards the two people dancing around on the floor, it was Selena and Julius, Selena was apparently trying to teach the feminine merchant how to dance, "Doesn't that piss you off Luke? I mean that's your girlfriend after all." Luke looked back at the messy haired farmer and laughed.

"Dude, Julius is gay. He probably just wants to impress Gill, or Perry, or Owen...Or someone." He paused taking a sip of his scotch, "So no, I'm not jealous." Kasey leaned back a little in his chair as Selena twirled across the floor. "Unless he offers to give her a gay massage or something."

"They do that?"

"Yeah, all the time."

"I wish Kathy would give me a massage," Kasey mumbled as he turned back around in his chair, he watched with a small smile as the said girl happily poured another beer for the old man seated a few feet away. He glanced around for his glass before noticing the empty one in front of Luke, "You evil bastard." Kathy handed the beer to the old man before heading toward the pair. "Shit, she's coming." He mumbled as he turned back around to continue watching Selena's dance.

"Kasey's got a _crush_, Kasey's got a _crush_." The blue haired carpenter sang, he handed the empty glass to the blonde barmaid and flashed her a quick smile. "Hello Kathy."

"Hello Luke." She replied before turning back around to refill the glass with amber liquor, she looked up for a moment and smiled at Kasey when he spun his chair back around, he had been hoping that Selena would go back to dancing, unfortuantely it was still Julius, and watching Julius dance like _that _made him feel more or less a little nauseous. He managed a small grin back, "Hello Kasey." Kasey opened his mouth to say something but the words got stuck somewhere between his throat and his lungs. Behind the trio Selena had finished teaching Julius and swaggered off to stand beside Luke.

There was an awkward pause as Selena looked between Kasey and Kathy before settling her eyes on the bandana toting carpenter. Luke flashed the island dancer a wry smile, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he whispered into her ear, she nodded.

"If you're thinking about how badly Luna needs to be kidnapped and sold to the slave trade, then yes, yes I am." Luke sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No Selena, those guys, right next to us." The blonde girl glanced over at him and he covered it up with a cough. Selena looked back at the rancher and the barmaid. "We should get them together." He said finally Selena nodded knowingly.

"They do seem fond of each other don't they." Selena mumbled, more to herself then to Luke, "We should take them to the Lighthouse." Kasey who up until this moment was making small talk with Kathy turned his head.

"What about a lighthouse?" Selena and Luke glanced at each other nervously, unfortunately, even between the two of them, they completely lacked tact. Luke sucked in a breath and was the first one to speak.

"We were just saying how nice it is outside-"

"And how empty it is in this bar," Selena interjected ignoring the annoyed look Kathy shot her, she looked at her friend and sniffed, "Face facts darling, the bar is dead tonight." Even the old man at the end of the bar agreed with the dancer. "So, we both decided we should all go on an adventure...to the lighthouse." Kasey looked around and eyes focused on Kathy, shrugged nonchalantly.

"She's got a point." He stated calmly.

"Yeah, sure, of course _you_ would agree with her." Kathy grumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kasey asked, truly floored by the barmaid's reaction. Kathy just shook her head and slid out from under the bar. Selena and Luke smiled at each other. Kathy glowered at the pair not trusting them for a moment. She then turned on her heel and walked out the door, Kasey stared after her, shook his own head and started after her, "Kathy! Kathy, god damn it, where you goin'."

Kathy didn't even bother to look back, "To the lighthouse idiot, where else?"

Luke and Selena were hiding in the bushes when Kathy and Kasey had finally stopped their wandering. Kasey had plopped down on the sand and had taken out an old fishing pole Toby had given him, Kathy on the other hand was sitting in the fetal postion, staring out into the midnight black sky. The farmer looked at her, to the fishing pole, to the sky, and back again. He sighed and stuffed the fishing pole back into his rucksack. Kasey laid back, hands behind his head, and watched as the stars twinkled in and out of being. "The night's awful clear today." He murmured in an attempt to make civilized conversation because so far, the trip between the bar and here involved a whole lot of cursing. Which, ironically, had been mostly Kathy. The green eyed woman nodded, her whole expression was serene, almost blank as she looked up into the night.

"Certainly can't get this in the city." She replied, "Or at least not from what I remembered."

Kasey chuckled lightly, "Yeah, you're pretty much right." He paused and for a moment all anyone could hear was the sound of waves lapping against the shore, he looked over at Kathy and nudged her with his finger, she looked down at him, completely calm. "Have...uh...have you ever heard the story about the constellations?" Kathy shook her head, "Well...here." He sat up beside Kathy and leaned toward her pointing to a spot just to her left, "See that bunch of stars there?" Kathy nodded. "That's Cassiopeia." The barmaid looked at him blankly.

"Kasey, it's a bunch of stars," She stated, in the dim light she could see him bite the inside of his cheek.

"It's a _constellation_, see they all have stories. The constellations, I mean." Kasey repeated.

"And what's Cassiopeia's?" She asked, a breeze started to build up and Kathy shivered just slightly. Kasey didn't notice.

"Well, Cassiopeia was a ancient queen, and the short of it is that she was so proud that she wouldn't shut up and stopped bragging."

"Sound's like someone else I know." Kathy said softly, Kasey smiled gently and continued.

"Basically she was so proud that she said something's that got all the gods and goddesses pissed, so they killed her." The wind picked up again and Kathy felt her teeth chatter as she mentally cursed herself for not bringing a jacket, Kasey looked down at her and tentatively wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Kathy looked up at him and he looked everywhere but right at her. "I wonder where Luke and Selena went." He mumbled scratching the back of his head with his free hand, Kathy sighed and leaned against him, thankful for his warmth despite the fact that she was still pissed off about him agreeing with Selena. _'Although I really got to hand it to her. I wouldn't be in this situation if she hadn't suggested it.'_ Kathy thought still unsure of whether to be thankful of not. She rested her head on his shoulder and he looked down at her, and for a moment Kasey could feel their faces getting drawn to one another until, at last, their lips met in a soft, surprisingly chaste kiss. Kasey pulled away and laughed at the dazed expression on the blonde girl's face. He released her shoulder and stood up, brushing off the seat of his pants. "C'mon Kat, we better get going."

Kathy nodded shakely and taking Kasey's hand, the two walked back off the sandy shore and towards the Brass Bar.

From inside the bushes a distinct voice let out a string of curse words. A red headed dancer looked at a blue haired carpenter, and patiently held out her hand. The young man grumbled, stuffed his hand into his pocket and handed Selena her money.

"I knew I should've let Julius give you that massage."

_**END**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Poor Luke lost a bet. Sorry Julius fans, but sometimes i seriously think Candace plays his beard way to often. Anyway's read and review or I won't put up another chapter:) **_


	4. Defect

**Title: D-**_Defect_

**Rating: **_T_

**Game: **_Animal Parade_

**Disclaimer**: _Sadly I still don't own any of the characters (I only wish I did.)_

* * *

Everyone in this town had their defects.

Kasey was laying on his bed, staring up at the wood-paneled ceiling, and could count all the problems he had on his own two hands. But it wasn't just him that had his share of issues, oh, most certainly _not._Hayden, for example, had his monstrous appearance that frightened the very children he was so fond of, Simon had almost no backbone to speak of and yet was hell bent on having his own business away from his wife. Hamilton was a closet gambler, and that was only scratching the _tip _of the iceberg.

Kasey hadn't known about Calvin's issues; he hadn't even had the slightest idea that the historian _had_ one until, after helping Calvin move around a few pieces of furniture, he had stumbled on a translucent orange vial of pills. Kasey looked over his shoulder, saw that Calvin was preoccupied, and read the label: _anti-anxiety? _After lifting a few, Kasey waved a hand. When it seemed like Calvin was satisfied, Kasey left.

In all his aimless wanderings around town late at night, while he waited patiently for Kathy to get off of work and sneak out of her bedroom window to meet him, Kasey had found out about a lot of other little..._quirks._Like if he walked just a little too close to the shoreline of the beach, he could catch a glimpse of Renee and Toby getting better…"_acquainted_".

Kasey also knew, from dropping off a book or two, that Gill, in spite of all his cold arrogance, and high-brow intellect, honestly didn't give a rat's ass whether the town crumbled or thrived. Yet despite his callous nature, the mayor's son certainly seemed very interested in what Kasey's sister Angela was doing back in their hometown.

Kasey had also found out by roaming the rooms at the Oracina Inn that, contrary to her happy, fun-loving, happy-go-lucky, food-loving demeanor that of all people, _Maya_ had an utterly warped concept of what her body should look like.

Kasey convinced her he _really_ hadn't hear a thing. _(He would never forget that sound.)_The same day, the brunet farmer had taken a shortcut back to his house behind the Sonata Tailors' shop. That had been a mistake. At that point in time, Kasey had the lucky misfortune of finding out that Luna sold a little more than _clothes _to some of the more frequent customers.

The shower next to his room shut off and Kasey's head snapped up. He waited for the door to open and, after several long moments, it didn't and the farmer's head fell back on his pillow. Hearing that water had resurfaced a few more defects that Kasey had discovered in quite a few other townspeople.

Like Selena, for instance.

Selena, in short, had been a letdown. Despite all her sultry dance moves and easy flirtations, Kasey had realized the hard way, on the boat trip back to Harmonica Town that Selena: the Amazon, the dancer, the resident of Trashy Boulevard, was just as much of a virgin as the shy, meek and mild Candace.

After Kasey found that out he had sprinted off to the Brass Bar to drink away his disappointment. Both Luke and Chase were there. Luke was boasting in his loud, boisterous voice that he had a fully mastermined plan to pop Selena's cherry. Kasey had just shook his head, patted Luke on the back, and wished him luck, much to Kathy's astonishment. Chase had laughed, more at Kasey's solemn attitude then Luke's eagerness, although that didn't stop Luke from asking him, quite calmly, if he was gay.

Owen had his own opinions on both Chase and Julius; he had made his opinion crystal clear as Kasey and Luke heckled Jin with questions about Anissa. _(Jin, the dutiful newlywed that he was, had declined to answer any of their questions_.) Owen had been staring at Chase through alcohol-lidded eyes most of the night. Luke had nudged Kasey and the two of them watched as Owen took a long swig from his flask.

"Straight my _ass,_" Kasey remembered Owen mumbling into his drink. "Him and Julius are gonna be _'heterosexual' _life partners by the end of the year." Luke let out a sharp, barking, laugh and Jin adjusted his glasses as Chase's face paled. "Yeah I figured it out haven't I? It was the hair clips that tipped me off."

Kasey looked over at Kathy who, after witnessing Chase's reaction to those words, seemed all the more ready to hit Owen over the head with the beer bottle she had clutched in her hand. Almost everyone knew that Chase and Maya were going steady. Kasey himself had come to the conclusion that, in spite of all the snide remarks and sardonic comments about Maya's (_dreadful_) cooking, Chase really did care about her. And judging by the silence in that one bathroom in the Oracina Inn, Kasey had the feeling that Maya was beginning to feel the same way, about herself and towards Chase. But either way it really was good to know how Owen _really_ felt.

Kasey sat up on his bed as the bathroom door opened.

A woman stepped out, a towel draped around her body. She bent down to pick up her clothes from the pile in the corner of his room and flashed Kasey a small smile. She pressed a slow kiss to his cheek, her wet, blonde tendrils dampening his skin.

"Good mornin'." Her lips murmured against his cheek before she pulled away, turned around, and swayed back into the bathroom.

"Tease." Kasey called after her. He heard a laugh from beyond the bathroom door and smiled, grabbing a cigarette from his nightstand. '_Better light it up quick', _Kasey thought as he eyed the occupied bathroom. Despite all her hot tempered outbursts, drinking tendencies, habitual mood swings and cigarette-stomping boots, Kathy only had one defect he could think off: she cared too much.

And he liked that just fine.

* * *

**_A/N:_** _Special thanks to Emo cowboy for the edit, hope you all enjoyed it:D_


	5. Empty

__

**Title: E-**_Empty_

**Rating: **T maybe M depending on whose reading it.

**Pairing: **KathyKasey _implied:_Kathy/Owen_, _Anissa/Kasey

**Game: **Animal Parade

**Disclaimer**: _I own none of the characters. They all belong to Natsume._

_

* * *

__Well I heard there was a secret chord/That David played, and it pleased the Lord But you don't really care for music, do you? Well it goes like this/The fourth, the fifth/The minor fall and the major lift/The baffled king composing Hallelujah/ _

_Hallelujah __Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah_

_Well Your faith was strong but you needed proof/You saw her bathing on the roof/Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you/ she tied you to her kitchen chair/And she broke your throne and she cut your hair/And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah/ _

_Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah _

_Well baby I've been here before/I've seen this room and I've walked this floor/I used to live alone before I knew you/I've seen your flag on the marble arch/Love is not a victory march/It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah/ _

_Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah _

_Well there was a time when you let me know/What's really going on below/But now you never show that to me do you/And remember when I moved in you/And the holy dove was moving too/And every breath we drew was Hallelujah/_

_Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah _

_Well maybe there's a God above/But all I've ever learned from love/Was how to shoot somebody who'd out drew you/And it's not a cry that you hear at night/It's not somebody who's seen in the light/It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah/_

_Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah- Jeff Buckley, Hallelujah_

_

* * *

_

Kasey could say a lot about his life, like right now, at this moment, his arm slung carelessly around some girl's waist while her friend nibbled at his ear. Right now, if anyone was to walk by him they'd probably let out a long, low whistle and muse to themselves about how _"lucky"_ he was,(_unless of course, they were female, in that case they'd have a whole other word for him._) The passerby would be completely ignorant to how he felt, but then again Kasey wasn't the most empathetic person in the world, but would it be so bad if he _was_? Kasey hadn't been born like this, he wasn't breed to bed a girl, (_or girls_), and leave the second they closed their eyes. No, he was morphed into this, someone had forced him into it, however unconsciously, and was it really so crazy that after being used by so many, that the easy lays and one night stands became his only source of salvation? Sure he had other vices, Kasey drunk his vodka like it was his goddamn religion because right now, it's the only one that gives him any semblance comfort.

He always drunk the heaviest when he remembered _her._

Kasey hated it, loathed it, and yet somehow wondered how it was that no matter who he was with, it was her face he saw. Like right now, in this very instance, as he lay face down in some girl's bed, eyes sealed shut, all he saw was her. Only her. From beginning to end. Kasey took a shaky breath as some no name, faceless, girl_,(she really looked nicer in the club, everyone looked nicer in the club), _curled tighter around him. He could feel her friend's chin digging into his back and he choose to ignore it.

* * *

_It had all started and so it ended, at a bar._

_He'd been drunk off his ass, a new post work ritual he developed ever since he and Anissa split up._

_The minute they stopped serving drinks, Kasey had vocalized his abhorrent disapproval. He had been hurting for weeks, ever since he started noticing all the secretive looks Jin and Anissa would share when they thought he wasn't looking, and after a time, Kasey had had enough. So that's why he was there, getting pulled off one of the plush bar stools, his drink taken away, and being helped out of the door by Kathy._

_Once they were in the street Kasey managed to keep his eyes on her, his arm propped around her shoulders so he didn't fall face first into the street. Kasey didn't know if it was how the alcohal was affecting his depth perception or his overall courage but he had all but fallen on top of her. Oranges, he could catch a whiff of oranges in her golden hair. He had to chock it up to the bar's new chef, Chase. Ever since he showed his barette coated head the whole damn town smelled of oranges. Not that Kasey minded it much. It was at that moment, when they had finally reached Kasey's home and the moonlight was hitting Kathy's face in just the right way, that he had said it._

_"You're beautiful" Kasey breathed, but he might as well have been talking to a wall. Kathy didn't say anything, she'd been dealing with inebriated men for years, and this instance was no different. She pushed Kasey gingerly against the wooden wall of his cabin and slipped a hand into his pant's pocket. "Movin' a lil' fast are we?" Kasey had hicked, Kathy stopped for just long enough to glare up at him, before she went back to fishing out his keys. In a matter of minutes she had managed to find Kasey's wallet, swiss army knife, a pack of cigarettes and- "Those **aren't** my keys." Kasey yelped, Kathy jerked her hand away._

_That moment set the tone for the next couple of nights._

_It was the tenth night that had been different, he must've said something bad because instead of silently dropping him off and, (after she learned her lesson), leaving himself to find his own keys, she had propped him against the door and slapped him. Hard. Hard enough to leave an angry, red, handprint on his cheek._

_"What the hell's the matter with you?" Kathy yelled, "Jesus, you're throwing your life away and for what? Nothing, absolutely nothing, and you wonder why Anissa ran off, hell I would too if I knew you would turn into...into some drunken loser." Kasey stayed silent through most of it, trying to get over the shock of being slapped, but those last two words, those two words drilled their way through his inebriated hide and dug straight into his sober core._

_"A drunken loser..." Kasey said slowly, tasting the words on his tongue, they tasted bitter, a little too harsh. "Like you're one to talk Kathy, how long have you been babysitting that precious Owen of yours for?" Kasey couldn't stop the words, didn't bother to try, if Kathy was going to give him a wake up call, well, he'd give one right back, "Drunken loser... Damn Kathy, how's it feel to know that you've been dating the goddamn **definition**." The flaxen haired woman's face turned a brilliant shade of pink, she raised her hand and he snatched it just as she swung. Taking an added precaution he grabbed her other hand just as tightly. Kasey looked into her eyes and saw a mixture of anger, fury, and what seemed to be the smallest bit of fear. He flipped them over, Kathy's back pressed against the wall, and for a split second another feeling flashed across her face, panic. "Face it Kathy," Kasey said softly, "When push comes to shove. You're nothing but a hypocrite." _

_The panic was gone, replaced by a deep, burning, hatred as Kathy strained against his grip, when suddenly without rhyme or reason, he kissed her, it was hard, fierce, and rough. Kasey felt her struggle against him, it was only when she stopped fighting and started reciprocating, (even in his inebriated state he could tell that she was indeed kissing him back), their breath hissing anywhere it could escape, Kasey dropped one of her hands in order to sink his fingers into her hair. Kathy moaned lightly wrapping her newly freed palm around his neck, snaring it on the short, shaggy hair, one of her long, smooth legs was wrapped loosely around his hips. It might've been minutes, or hours, or days, or months, but eventually Kasey pulled away. He stared at Kathy as she panted for breath, her eyes snapped shut, chest heaving slightly. Kasey took a step back, Kathy opened her eyes, whimpered, reached out and caught him by his collar and yanked him back to her._

_The next morning, when Kasey woke up to the sun beating down on his face, she was gone._

_Kasey couldn't have said he didn't expect it. Rather then curse or try to hunt her down, Kasey tried to relocate the clothes he had been wearing the night before. His pants were in a pile on the doorway, his boxer's hanging limply on the couch, and his shirt had somehow wound up in the freezer. After he got dressed, he went outside, and for the first time in weeks. Kasey worked the farm._

_He avoided the bar as much as possible, focusing on cleaning his act up, he kept thoughts of Kathy and what they had done. (Or what he remembered they had done.) as far away from his mind as possible. Although there were those occasional nights where he would remember the feel of her thighs, the texture of her lips, that hungry look in those emerald green eyes. Those memories would dog him, and on those nights, Kasey would get no sleep, he'd just lay down on his bed, grabbed a pillow, covered his face, and tried to slip into slumber._

_It was at a New Year's Eve party that Luke and Toby had talked him into throwing that he had spoke to her again. Honestly, it didn't surprise him, half the town was there. Mixing and mingling, everyone had smiles on their faces, momentarily forgetting any rivalries or shallow competitons in favor of joy and cheap alcohal, even Kasey slipped out of his daze, laughing along with Toby and a very drunk Calvin as they tried to coax Gill into asking Luna out, joining in as they goaded him for being rigid when Gill refused. The brunette had been surprised as Owen walked in, thick jacket drapped over one shoulder, Kasey had been curious and asked him why he was there, Owen had shrugged, slapped Kasey on the back, (damn near knocked him out), and told him that he'd go anywhere, to any place, if it served free scotch, Owen had said that right before challenging him to a drinking match._

_Later, there had been a knock at the door, over the steady beat of the music not many people noticed, but Kasey's head shot up like a rocket. There were only two people missing from the party and Kasey had a feeling that it wasn't Perry. Kasey opened the door and looked out. Nothing. He scratched the back of his head and took a step outside, still nothing. The farmer was about to turn around when he had seen her, pale and sickly. He squinted at her with glassy brown eyes._

_"No offense Kathy but you look like shi-"_

_"We need to talk," She rasped, and she sounded so sad, so frustrated that, to avoid any unwanted slapping, Kasey had followed her, followed her all the way to his barn. Kathy looked everywhere but at him, and it was then that Kasey noticed the bags under her eyes._

_"Look if it's about a few weeks ago, everything's fine, I got over it, Owen still doesn't know, and he won't unless you tell him." Kasey interrupted, on Owen's name Kathy made some odd, strangled noise. "Are you okay?" Kathy shook her head and when she made that strangled, little, noise again Kasey noticed that she was crying. The blonde fell against him, her body shaking uncontrollably, Kasey wrapped an arm awkwardly around her shoulder, "Kathy?" he asked. She shook her head and he could feel her tears soaking up his flannel shirt. "C'mon Kat, what's wrong?" Kathy pulled away from him and looked at him, there was fear in her emerald green eyes, the same fear that had been there that night, then after she took a shaky breath she had told him what she had found out._

* * *

'_Pregnant,' _Kasey thought as he picked up an empty orange juice carton from his apartment's shabby refridgerator, shook it and threw it out. Kasey had left the room of the 'no name' girl and her friend as quickly as he could, there was no way he would let them cook for him. There was only one girl he was okay with when it came to making food, and he had fucked things up with her badly, so badly that he had left. Kasey had been gone for almost a four years now, and really, he wouldn't be surprised if Kathy had wound up marrying Owen. Any dad for his kid was good enough for him, although he had entertained the fantasy at one time or another that he _would_ come back, they would patch things up, get married, raise their kid the _right_ way.

Kasey opened the small cupboard and other then a few pearly white coffee filters, there was nothing. He swore and fished around for his wallet, there were five crisp bills tucked sloppily inside. _'Enough for some toast_,' he thought as he walked downstairs, got into his car and drove towards a little diner on the lower east side.

The brunette man sat down at his table, waiting patiently for an old, red haired waitress to refill his coffee. Kasey was looking over his menu, trying to decide the right kind of food to cure his hangover, when he saw her. Or a woman that looked exactly like her, sit down in the booth in front of his, the only difference was that the woman's hair was down, there was a slight wave to it that seemed all too familiar, but that wasn't the only thing different because there sitting across from her, violently coloring in one of the free coloring books was a young boy, about three or four, with messy blonde hair and jade green eyes. The woman placed both of their orders and reached across the table, ruffling the child's hair.

"Whacha' coloring there Bub?" _(That **voice**, he knew that voice, dear goddess it was her, it was **her**.)_

"A car." The boy replied slowly his eyes focused on the ruby red lines he had made. "Looks good, huh Mama?"

"Sure does," the lady replied pulling the black peacoat tighter around her as she looked around nervously, but when she looked back at her child,she smiled,"Turning into a regular Picasso."

Kasey sat up a little more as the pair got their food, paella for her, grilled cheese for him. He thanked the waitress as she brought out his platter of french fries. He ate in silence his brown eyes fixed on the two in front of him, his mind running over all different kinds of theories and logistics. Kasey's brain worked overtime as he thought of the statistics of it all, was this a fluke? A joke? What if it wasn't even her? The kid seemed about the right age but _she_, she didn't age a day. He polished off his fries without a second thought, leaving his money on the table, as he watched them walk out of the diner.

Kasey left not to long after, yet even in his state of disbelief, straining to keep up with them, yet keep his distance, Kasey had looked back at the booth the woman and the boy had been sitting in. On the chair was a leather purse.

It only took him a few hours to track them down to a park, the boy was sitting on the bench with his mother, both of them watching the ducks in the lake as they fought over bread crumbs. Kasey could see her whole face now and when he did, he felt all the air whoosh out of his lungs.

It _really _was her. Those eyes, that face, it was her and there was no doubt about it.

Kasey sucked in a deep breath, swallowed his pride and walked up to her, he held out a shaky hand and tapped her shoulder. The blonde woman swung around and, when she saw him she abruptly covered her mouth. The little boy turned to look at him too, his big green eyes staring up at the strange brown haired, brown eyed man. "Hello Kathy," he said hesitantly.

"K-Kasey?" Kathy asked softly, her face the epitome of shock.

"Heya mister," The boy said in a loud, surprised voice, the blonde child reached up with his hand and touched a messy sprig of hair, "Your hair looks like mine, 'cept darker. Did you dye it? My uncle Owen always said that if a guy dyes his hair-" Kathy looked between the boy and the man and cleared her throat.

"Holden, why don't you go play on the swings for a moment, Mama has to talk to Mr. Kasey," Kathy ordered Holden gently, the little boy scowled.

"But _Mama."_ The woman fixed Holden with a sharp glare and without a word the boy turned around, sulkily as he couldn't watch another man get the third degree from his mother, and ran towards the playground. Kasey chuckled softly from his place behind her, Kathy stood up, dusted the imaginary dirt off her dark blue skinny jeans, and looked up at him. He smiled down at her gently.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Kasey said innocently, "I just remember getting that look from you a lot." Kathy arched an eyebrow and Kasey laughed a little louder, "That one too." Kathy lips twisted slightly.

"Like father like son, I guess." She replied ruefully, she glanced at the purse Kasey had in his hand, "Nice purse, Julius." The burnette man looked down, and quickly handed it to Kathy. "Thank you." Kasey nodded silently and Kathy got a good look at him, his eyes were hooded, his face covered in stubble. "Going for the Caveman in the City look I see." Kasey's smile deepened.

"Well, stubble is the new black."

"Really? I don't think I got the memo." Kathy said as she crossed her arms across her chest, she didn't look at him, instead her face stayed focused on the playground as Holden tried, in vain, to jump off the swing. "So, I bet you're wondering why I'm here."

"Not really, but I'd like to know." Kasey responded, he couldn't take his eyes off her, still in some form of disbelief. "It's been awhile."

"You think?" Kasey bit at his lip and stared out into the playground. "I know why you left, I never told anyone, just kept it to myself."

"Everyone's been good to him right? They aren't throwing things and calling him_ 'bastard child', _are they?" Kathy scoffed and rolled her eyes, Kasey watched as she rubbed at her forearms."Cold?" The blonde woman looked at him and he smiled, "I had to ask didn't I?" Kathy shook her head. "What?"

"I always hated how you couldn't go right out and say it." She murmured, the brunette man ran a hand through his hair, she turned towards him. "A 'I miss you, I made a mistake, I never meant to assume that you were 'whoring around' would be to much for you wouldn't it?" Kasey looked down at the dead leaves that were piling up on the grass, their colors immensely more interesting than anything she was saying."Or maybe just an 'I miss you'? Because I know I did, miss you, I mean." Her eyes went back to looking at the slide as Holden strained to run up the bumpy surface. Kasey stared at her, she caught his gaze and blushed. "Oh, don't look so surpris-" Kathy was cut off as Kasey wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "Uh..." The brunette man buried his face into her hair, and she could've sworn she heard him say something like, (_You're real, you're real)_, but she didn't want to place any money on it. "Kasey?" He tilted her head up and, ignoring the fact that countless other people and countless other children were watching, he kissed her, kissed her with everything he was worth because he needed to know, _(You're real, _you're_ real), _if he was dreaming or not. When he pulled away he saw the shell-shocked look on her face, and when he licked his lips and could taste the lightest hint of vanilla lip balm he knew._(You're real, _you're_ real), _and because he was greedy, he kissed her again, just to make sure.

Somewhere in the background a little boy fell off the slide.

* * *

"So, where do we go from here?" Kathy said as the pair watched as Holden stared, transfixed at the fire that Kasey had lit in his living room. "I gotta admit that the only reason why I'm here was to find you."

"Mission accomplished." The blonde woman laughed, and Holden looked back at the two, he didn't exactly know the man, but he did know was that he was his dad, he had to be because almost no one could make his Mama smile the way the brown haired man was doing. Kathy nudged Kasey's side and he winced slightly, "Careful there tiger."

"I was serious."

"I was too." Kasey saw the look on her face and sighed, "Well, to be honest, I was thinking about going back to Castanet, there was this one girl over there, I kinda messed things up a little." He paused, collecting the right words to say next. "I'd kinda like to patch things up, you know." Kathy was silent and Kasey looked down at her to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep. Kathy grinned and kissed his jaw.

"I think that girl would like that." Kathy breathed, and when she leaned up to kiss him again, Kasey could feel his heart thawing.

For a man that was so _empty_, it was heaven to feel filled.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Crystal. Dragon. Jesus. this was not supposed to be this long, kinda want to turn it into a short story now. Maybe sometime in the future, but 4000 words? hot damn i hope it's as good as i think it is...anyway read and be happy, of course...enjoying it isn't that bad either;D


	6. Forever

**Title: F**- _Forever_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairing: **_KathyKasey (hopefully you knew that by now)_

**Game**_**: **Animal Parade_

**Disclaimer**: _I own none of the characters. They all belong to Natsume. Damn it._

* * *

Kathy was washing dishes when the question came, her daughter, her blonde haired, green eyed, naive, innocent, daughter had came inside for a juice box when she turned to Kathy, with a face that was the picture of innocence, and asked a question.

It wasn't a dirty question, it wasn't even mildly inappropriate, although looking back, Kathy wished it was. That one question, four letters, had the blonde barmaid pacing the master bedroom of her house as her husband watched a slightly bemused, slightly tired, expression on his face.

"Rough day?" He asked, Kathy let out a frustrated sigh as she ran her hand through her hair, she was wearing that black, low cut, little, night gown with the white lace trim, the one that showed off just how _nice _her legs, (_and other features_), were, and if she responded to his question he wasn't aware of it. All he knew was that it was Saturday and usually on Saturdays, the kids would either be at their Grandpa's, or Calvin and Phoebe's, or _very_ rarely,(_and when their parents were completely desperate_), Luke and Selena's house. He also knew very well, that when Kathy was wearing that skimpy little dress there was very little, if any, talking.

It was all thanks to that stupid, four word, question.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" His warm brown eyes followed her as her feet treaded from one end of the room to another, her long, thin, fingers twisting a strand of curly blonde hair. He took his eyes off her for just a moment to take off his shirt. "You know you should really quit doing that, it's making me dizzy."

Kathy looked up at him as if she noticed he was there for the very first time, she walked over to the bed and sat beside him, her fingers hastily massaging her temples. For the first time in awhile, he was worried. "Are you okay?"

"I just don't _get_ it Kasey. I mean how does she even get the ideas for these questions?" Kasey looked at his wife for a minute, slightly confused, then he paused, took a moment and thought about just who she could be talking about.

"Olivia asked you about something again." Kasey said, a statement not a question, Kathy nodded and fiddled with the white cotton sheets, "She wasn't asking about _religion _was she?" Kathy shook her head and the brunette man let out a sigh of relief. "Then what did she ask?"

That one fucking question, four words, six syllables.

"How long is forever."

Kasey let out a long, low, whistle and ran a few fingers through his own hair, he looked over at Kathy and let out a small laugh, "What'd you tell her?"

"I didn't answer," Kasey chuckled as the blonde haired woman let out a frustrated moan and pulled the blanket over her head "Why couldn't she be more like Liam? He never asked any questions, at least none that were like _this_." Kasey patted the new lump beneath the sheets that was his wife and tried to sound compassionate.

"Liam is also retaking first grade math." Kasey replied, Kathy yanked down the sheet and glowered up at him, she would never say she played favorites, but then again Liam _was_ her only son.

"_So_."

"Kathy, love, Liam is nine." The brown eyed man explained, Kathy rolled her eyes, leave it up to Kasey to state the obvious.

"And Olivia is four, _four." _Kathy shot back, trying to keep the exasperated edge out of her voice, "Four year olds don't ask these kind of questions, this is the kind of question that...that...philosphers, and geologists, and people waiting for other people who are orderin' in a drive thru ask. Not four year old _kids_, and certainly not _our_ four year old kids." Kasey raised an eyebrow, he would play favorites just about as much as his wife, of course, but Olivia was his only daughter and he had to be pretty damn proud that she actually had a brain in that pretty little head of hers.

"So, Olivia's mature for her age, who woulda' thought that?" Kasey responded dryly.

"No one Kasey, absolutely no one...Goddess, why didn't she ask an easier question, damn it. Like where babies come from, or what two plus two equals?" Kathy was up and pacing again and, as Kasey's eyes followed her every movement he became more and more convinced that there was going to be a ditch in the spot she was treading.

"Kathy..."

"I mean at least those questions have answers," Kathy paused and looked absent mindedly out the window, Olivia and Liam were probably driving their "Uncle" Luke and "Auntie" Selena insane by now, especially if Olivia was asking these same questions. The green eyed woman shook her head and started pacing again.

"Kathy..."

"I mean at least those questions have logical, probable, answers."

"Kathy." Kasey repeated, thankful when she finally sat back down, granted in the fetal position with her chin on her knees, beside him.

"What are you supposed to say when you're kid asks that though?" She looked at her husband of ten years and he tried to look as composed as possible, "How do you answer that Kasey?" Kasey shrugged and Kathy frowned slightly, "I thought you were smart." She hadn't meant it in a rude way, actually she was very thankful for not marrying someone with a brain on par with Gill's, but usually when you're husband is from the city and went to college, well, you usually think they knew a little more then a country girl in a rural town who hardly graduated high school.

"A degree doesn't make you smart." Kasey said stoically, Kathy huffed beside him and her face sunk deeper between her knees.

"Well, it shouldn't make you dumb." She mumbled, Kasey rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, slowly unhinging her legs and with very little protest, pulled her onto his lap. Kathy didn't bother to look at him, just kept her eyes focused on her pale, ivory feet. Kathy did, however, place a hand on top of his.

"It didn't, I just don't know how to answer that question." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the tip of her fingers, Kathy graced him with a tiny smile.

"That makes two of us." Kathy sighed, leaning her head against his lean chest, "I just don't know what to say, what to do..." The pair sat in silence for a moment, listening to the old, wooden house creak and groan in the cold, dark night. Kathy's mind running in a million different directions, Kasey's own mind was milling around on one thought, and he'd be damned if one little question was going to get in the way. (_It was Saturday, after all_.)

"Well I know where we can start." Kasey said, his voice breaking the short lived silence, Kathy turned over, the pair chest to chest, she felt her grin widen a little more.

"Oh yeah? How?" Kathy asked, Kasey's smile turned into a smirk and his warm brown eyes seemed to smoulder.

"By you taking off that damn dress, for forever" The brown eyed farmer paused as he saw that all too familiar flame spark up in her eyes, "Or just for tonight."


	7. Gone

**Title: G- **_Gone_

**Rating: **_T_

**_Pairing: _**?

**Game: **_Animal Parade_

**Disclaimer**: _I only own the plot, all the characters, places, belong to Natsume

* * *

_

It was a sunny afternoon at Sonata Tailors. The birds were chirping, the bees buzzing as they flew lazily from flower to flower. Inside a petite, rose-haired woman cursed as she stabbed her finger with a sewing needle for the upteenth time. The blonde woman; who was fidgeting as she stood on the small wooden stool, looked at the other worriedly.

"Will you _please_ stand still," the seamstress hissed, the taller woman froze, somewhere in the backround she could feel Selena smirking.

Yes, it was all very peaceful inside the shop.

"This is simply _not _fabulous," A effeminate, purple haired man exclaimed as he wrapped the measuring tape around Kathy's bust,(c_areful there tiger, you might make him jealous.), _he moved his hands down grasping the silky fabric of Kathy's dress. "Look at this Candace, it clashes! Dreadful, dreadful." Julius clucked his tongue and behind the counter Kathy and Luna could hear Selena laughing. Luna's face flushed with aggrivation and Kathy risked a small sigh.

"Shut up Julius." Luna snapped as she sucked at her pricked finger, her blue haired sister looked up from her sewing machine, she surveyed the green eyed woman, took in the white dress and silver trim, before she rubbed at her cheek; it certainly flattered her body shape. _'Then again everything seemed to look good on Kathy,'_ Candace thought. The bodice was low cut, the hem was A-lined and classic, the white gloves were most certainly a nice touch.

"I think it's pretty," Candace announced sincerly, Kathy looked back at her and smiled,(_stop moving._) Selena; who after Julius' comment, was flipping through a fashion magazine looked up at her co-worker and tipped her head thoughtfully to the side.

"Well, I think it's about time you got married." She said, the other three people vocalized their agreement, even the sewing machine Candace was working with ; ever against her, seemed to clank out the same assessment. Kathy looked down at her gloved hands and tried not to fidget, "Really Kat, I'm surprised...I always thought Luna would be the last one married." Luna scoffed as she stuck the needle into the dress and the blonde woman looked out the window, ignored Selena's comment, and wondered what Kasey was doing.

_'Probably out riding again.' _Kathy thought as Luna continued altering her dress, she shifted her feet just slightly and winced as Luna's needle stabbed her thigh, as if reprimanding her for thinking of someone she could never have. '_But that's all your fault isn't it? You know you should have never said yes." _

In her defense she was taken by surprise, after all it wasn't everyday a childhood friend proposes to you. Sure, she had gotten asked that famous four word question over the years by men who were drunk and didn't mean it. But he did, she could tell just by looking at him that it wasn't the fourteen bottles of beer that was talking it was _him. _The worst of it was that she couldn't find the gall to say no, even if her eyes were screaming it.

Luna finished the alterations and smiled, "Looks damn good." The group looked at her, three different smiling faces, and Candace; sweet, ever naive, Candace smiled too.

"It looks lovely, just lovely." Her smile fell as Kathy took the dress off and she let out a small gasp, "Kathy, your leg..."

* * *

Kasey tossed the last of the cows' fodder into the bin as his dog yipped behind him; Luke an Calvin stood at the sides of the barn, watching him with lazy eyes. Luke was leaning against the water trough and Calvin was slowly trying to edge away from a rather _happy_ cow. The farmer stood, stretched, and scratched his black dog behind it's scruffy ears. Luke fished out a cigarette and put it to his lips.

"So...Kathy's gettin' hitched," Calvin drawled, Luke nodded and Kasey said nothing; just crouched down to scratch at his dogs chin. Kasey could see her tail twitching on the ground, _'At least I'm making someone happy' _he thought bitterly. Luke saw his friends expression turn darker and cleared his throat.

"Uh...So, like, it's in a few days right?" The blue haired man said quickly, Calvin bobbed his head.

"Tomorrow." Calvin added, his deep voice seeming to vibrate through the floor of the barn.'To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow," Kasey thought as he stood back up, dusted the front of his jeans and looked up at the cowboy hat wearing man. "You goin', right Kasey?" Luke made a small noise in his throat and Kasey's eyes flashed over at him.

The brunet man scowled and shrugged, "If I have time" he said, his usual voice an arrogantly confident, slightly gritty tenor was now soft and tired. _'And to-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow_.' The farmer thought.

He still remembered when Kathy had been asked that question, he was sitting near the piano; alone, because both Luke and Calvin had to work and Toby was off at some fishing convention. Kasey was debating whether to go and pester Chase for a free plate of food when he saw Kathy walk over to Owen's table. They had talked for what only seemed like a few moments when Owen asked something that made Kathy's mouth pop open, and the tray she had been holding feel with a clatter onto the ground. She looked up at Kasey their eyes met and in the smallest fraction of a second, just by seeing that expression in her jade green eyes, he _knew_ what that man asked. He _knew (And to-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow.) _

In that instant Kasey wanted to beat someone; preferably the redheaded blacksmith seated only a few chairs away, but he didn't because he couldn't. Instead he stood up, flashed a smile at Selena, placed his money on the table and left. He didn't slam the door on his way out, that fuming had been saved for later. Later when he locked himself in his room and puched the wall until his fist had splinters lodged in between his knuckles. _(That had been a fun one to explain to Jin)_

And now? Well, now Kathy and Owen were getting married (_and to-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow). _He wasn't _bitter_ though, no, of course he wasn't. He knew what Kathy was getting into, and from the slight darkness in her eyes when she looked at him, Kasey could see that she didn't.

* * *

Kathy gulped as she took Hayden's arm; it was ridiculous that she wasn't afraid of horses or lecherous old men but put her in a situation where she's sworn to someone for the rest of her _life; (although even that had loopholes), a_nd she just couldn't do it. Like right now, right now she was about to haul ass and run; dreamed that she would haul ass and run, but as she walked past Irene and Jin and Anissa, she lost her resolve. Her father stopped just short of the altar, gave his daughter an itchy peck on the cheek and stepped away; tears shining on his green eyes. Kathy didn't look at Owen until Perry started talking; but even then she could feel his steely gaze focused on her. She scanned the crowd as Perry preached about forever, and what a happy union this was. She didn't believe a lick of it. Perry paused his preaching and took a deep breath.

"Before we take this any further, is there anyone in this area who objects to this union?" Kathy's eyes searched for him, he had to be somewhere. 'There is no way he could skip this.' Kathy thought as she scoped out the crowd frantically, thats when she found him; clad in beat up jeans and a white button up. '_Well, at least he dressed up this time_.' Kathy mused; he was flanked by Luke and Selena on his left, and Gill and Luna on his right, looking just as uncomfortable as she felt. Kathy begged him telepathically to speak up even though she knew he wouldn't, despite all his flirtations, the brunet farmer did have some semblance of standards. She watched him fidget in his chair only to be elbowed by Selena. _'C'mon you thick-headed bastard speak up_.'

He didn't. And Kathy felt her heart drop out of her stomach, he was her last chance.

"Do you Owen Beauregard, take Kathy Douglas, in good times and in bad, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?" Kathy tried to ignore the huge, beaming, smile Owen sent her. There was only one man she was okay with smiling at her that widely and he was currently sitting on the pews. Watching as Kathy gave her life to someone she never really loved. Owen's voice echoed off of the vaulted ceiling as his voice boomed across the room.

"I do." The redhead gripped her hand tighter and she smiled at him sheepishly. Keeping all the thoughts she was having from brimming onto the surface; she felt like her face was spliting she was smiling so hard. The blue haired preacher then turned to Kathy, his face indifferent.

"Do you Kathy Douglas, take Owen Beauregard, in good times and in bad, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?" Perry had said it so blandly, as though it was just some recitation of his education, that Kathy thought she had imagined the question. She wished she imagined the question because she was speechless, her throat felt as though someone stapled sandpaper to it, Kathy fidgeted with the tips of her gloves.

"I-I...uhm." From his seat in his pew Kasey was itching, he needed to get out of here, it was too stuffy too hot _(to-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow._) His vision was getting spotted, his head felt like someone filled it with helium, "I...", he needed out. Kasey stood abruptly, not to abrupt to alert the others but quick enough for both Selena and Luke to notice. He strood out of the aisle, apologizing left and right and never genuinely meaning it. "I..." The brunet farmer was at the door when he looked back at her, standing there at the altar. Dressed head to toe in the most delicate white, he looked back at the door pushed it and left.

Kathy heard the door slam, as most of the church goers, only Selena and Luke seemed as interested in it as she did, Owen was still staring at her, his smile faltered as he followed her gaze to the pew at the back, to the spot between Selena and Gill. Kathy turned back to Perry, and took a deep breath, "I...uhm...I." '_Can't!'_ the voice in her head screamed, _'tell him you can't.' _"I don't, I...I'm sorry, I just...I can't." Owen's grip on her hand loosened and she broke away, making a full on sprint out the door.

* * *

Kasey was at the bar, Hayden had left it unlocked and Kasey was thankful for that. None of the alcohol was out. _'Guy knows me too well,' _Kasey thought gloomily as he sat down at the piano. (_And to-morrow, and to-mo_-) but what the hell came after tomorrow if there was nothing left to live for? Kasey cracked his knuckles, it was a stupid thought. But then again this whole day turned out to be pretty stupid to begin with, _'Ain't that an understatement._' Kasey stretched out his fingers and started to play, it was slow, melancholy, and the only song he ever learned how to play. It was like a security blanket, music he knew, would never leave him. Never be gone for longer then he allowed it. Music never said yes, never said no. In a way it was the only constant in his life; he only found that slightly depressing.

He was so caught up in the music that he didn't notice the door open.

"You know, in the city, I believe this is called breaking and entering," Kasey jumped off the piano stool and whipped around. He focused on the all white apparition in the doorway. "Of course this isn't the city..."

"The door was unlocked." He mumbled, he felt his eyes scope out the blonde woman in front of him. "You look nice Kathy... aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon now?"

"Couldn't go through with it." Kathy replied softly, she plucked at the silk fingers of her gloves,"Thank you by the way. The ponytail's pretty itchy though." Kasey nodded mutely, not sure of what to say and the things that were coming to mind weren't exactly appropriate. She smiled at him sheepishly as he sat back down on the piano stool. Kathy sat down beside him as though it was the most natural thing in the world, "Just ran right out of there, boy, talk about an adrenaline high." She smiled one of her signature smiles and Kasey felt the corners of his lips pull up against his will.

"That took a lot of guts." He said he felt Kathy lean against him and he could smell that rose and liquor smell she seemed to have ingrained in her hair.

"To be honest, I was about to pass out when I left..." She glanced at Kasey who was focused on something just above her head, "probably set myself up for a whole lot of rumors." The brunet shook his head. She felt herself laugh, her genuine laugh, a real laugh, a laugh she never had around Owen because she figured it was _just_ an octave to deep.

"I won't beleive 'em," Kasey said calmly. Kathy felt her grin deepen and Kasey saw that small dimple in her cheek appear. "Besides, it's better off just to let old women have their rumors." He moved back just a little and Kathy's smile faded. Thats when she remembered why she was here in the first place.

"You didn't object." She stated bluntly, Kasey ruffled his hair, tugged at his starch white collar. "Why?"

"I just wanted you to be happy," he mumured, Kathy leaned against him again, more to hear him better then any other reason. "You seemed happy with Owen, but I guess you can never judge by apperances."

"I'm surprised it took you so long to realize that Kasey." She said, Kasey shrugged nonchalantly and fiddled with the tips of her hair.

"I loved you too much for you to be unhappy." Kasey added calmly. Kathy laughed and he looked down at her, "What? I do." Kathy shook her head, leaned up and kissed him. It was quick, and chaste, and if Kasey had his way it would have been a hell of a lot longer.

"You should have spoke up." She scolded, Kasey ignored her, his fingers tracing over the silver lace trim, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Kathy shivered and his breath grew a little shallower, she leaned up to his ear and gave it a soft kiss. "Better kiss me again or I might just be gone." Kasey let out a low growl in protest and Kathy bit her lip as he dragged his teeth over her thin pale neck. She felt his hands roll down her back, fingers rough against her smooth back, there was a rip and a tear.

"I'll do you one better."

Suddenly the dress was gone, and Kathy's body thudded against the piano, its keys making a furious noise as her nails started tearing at the buttons on his shirt.

And tomorrow, and tomorrow, and_ tomorrow_.

All Kathy hoped was that when tomorrow came around, her dad would have enough sense to stay away.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Yes, letter G up and at 'em. I liked this one alot better then the last one. Any way, read and enjoy. And if you loved it...or hated it with a passion, don't be afraid to review;D_


	8. Hell

**Title: H- **_Hell_

**Rating: **_T_

_**Pairing: **_Kasey/Kathy, Angela/Owen, slight Luke/Selena, Toby/Renee

**Game: **_Animal Parade_

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own the characters._

**A/N: **_Thanks for all the reviews_

_

* * *

_

_I walked across an empty land_  
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_  
_I felt the earth beneath my feet_  
_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_  
_I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

* * *

She wasn't upset.

There might be tears rolling down her cheeks, her hair might be a mess but if anyone asked she was just fine. She leaned against the banister, feeling the cool concrete against her midriff as the wind tousled her hair. Her eyes stared up at the moon as the waves sloshed a tired, hypnotizing melody against the deck. In the backround the sound of a cat meowing was the only thing that told her she was still here.

She wasn't upset.

Luke and Toby watched lazily as Kasey tried to arm wrestle Owen for the fourth time in a row. Luna, Renee, and a small brunette girl cheered them on. Chase even left his all important kitchen to see what all the ruckus was about. The table beside the two challengers was cluttered with empty beer bottles and shot glasses. Even now; as he prepped his arm for another round, Kasey picked up a dirt brown bottle and took a long, slow, pull. He set it down with a satisfied sigh and wiped at his mouth as the liquid made its way down his throat. Kasey lifted his arm back up and grabbed Owen's.

"Okay." Selena said as she placed her hand over the other two's fists, "Ready...GO."

"C'mon Kasey you can do it!" Luna exclaimed; she watched his arm shake as he tried to pin Owen's down. She frowned; apparently she was cheering on the wrong person, "Or maybe you can't..."

"Yeah Kasey don't be a bitch," Luke crowed from his seat on the bar stool "That's what we have Chase for." Chase glared at the carpenter from his spot against the refridgerator and Toby chuckled softly. The petite brunette beside Renee cheered Owen on even harder as the red head stared; blank faced, at the farmer across from him. Owen's arm barely twitched and in the blink of an eye the match was finished, much to Luna's dismay and Luke's celebration.

Kasey scowled as he stood up, rolling his shoulders as he pulled on his beat up leather jacket. (_His 'shit stomping' jacket according to Angela_.) Owen stood with him and walked; in a long armed strut, toward Kasey's side of the table. He grinned, large and toothy, at the farmer as he clasped him on the shoulder. Kasey cringed slightly.

"Jesus Owen, how 'bout you rip my arm off while you're at it?" The red head laughed and the woman who had been cheering him on earlier stood beside him; one arm delicately laced through the blacksmith's bicep.

"C'mon Kas, stop being a sore loser; get's that from Dad," Angela said, winking playfully at Owen, "It's a shame, out of the three of my siblings I think I'm the only one who has a brain." Kasey shrugged and straightened the collar of his jacket, "Take it you're goin' home then?" She called out after him. Kasey nodded, holding up one finger as he walked out of the bar. He could hear Toby and Luke's laughter as he shut the heavy door behind him. Kasey stepped out into the cobblestone street, deciding to take the long way home. The affects of any alcohal dying as the chilly air nipped at his neck. He lifted his collar and kept walking.

Kasey never liked this town at night, it was quiet, dead quiet and as he started his way towards his house he saw her.

_'I could jump right now,_' Kathy thought as she stared down at the inky black water, _'Right now, and no one would miss me.'_ Maybe she was being overdramatic; her Dad would miss her, Bo would miss her, Luna. None of them mattered though, the one person who mattered was snatched right out of her hands. Although, she wouldn't blame him. Kathy never admitted her feelings so it was only natural that he went for someone different, besides it wasn't like she went and cried herself to sleep when she found out (_no it was only a few hours._) Really, she wasn't even mad at the girl, no, it was Kasey's fault. Kasey's fault for having a sister. Kasey's fault for inviting her, and Kasey's fault for being okay with her dating Owen and she should be angry, but right now she couldn't feel anything. And that absolutely terrified her, she toed the water, and jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Don't jump." The voice was soft, gentle. Kathy spun around guiltily; noticed who it was and turned back before rage could consume her. She heard his sneakered feet shuffle towards her and she willed herself not to look at him, he was an asshole, a jerk, the one reason she didn't have a love life. "It's a nice night, cold though." Kasey looked down at the girl. She nodded curtly, her eyes trained on the ebony horizon. When she said nothing he sighed and took a seat on the edge of the concrete. It took every ounce of Kathy's self control not to kick him in. "Can you sit down Kat? It makes me think you want to shove me in when you're standing like that."

Sometimes she thought that boy was psychic.

Kathy sat down slowly beside him; ignoring the look he shot her when she did.

"I always liked winter." Kasey said his long legs skimming over the water, Kathy continued to look at the sky, studying every star, memorizing every constellation. "Not to much work to do. It's nice you know, to kick up your feet for awhile. Gets boring quick though."

"Thanks." Kathy replied cooly, honestly she didn't understand what anyone saw in him.

"I didn't mean there's nothing to do..."

"Sure." Kasey sighed grabbing a fistful of his own hair, and pulled at it. "I'm sorry am I frustrating you?" Kasey grunted and Kathy felt the ghost of a smile at her lips.

"Look I'm sorry about Owen and Angie, but they just...well, it just happened." Kathy sighed and Kasey looked at her, "There's other fish in the sea."

"Okay Toby."

"I'm serious." He fiddled with the zipper on his jacket, in the distance a dog was howling. Neither of them spoke for awhile; both drowning in their own thoughts. He watched as the waves continued to lap against the concrete deck, the water reaching for their feet and never quite touching them. Kasey looked at Kathy out of the corner of his eye, she looked surprisingly fragile, her hair in wild curls around her face; her green eyes just a little too dull. It scared him, scared him more then he'd ever admit. "You don't think you can find someone better?"

Kathy shrugged and leaned back, "I think it's just a matter of not wanting to find someone. I knew Owen for so long...everything was so comfortable."

"Everything happens for a reason."

"Whoever said that should be shot." Kathy muttered. _(She wasn't bitter, she wasn't.) _Kasey grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, Kathy glared at him and for a moment he thought she was going to push him in.

"I think you should stop being so pessimistic." Kasey said lightly, _'Easy for him to say,'_ Kathy thought,_ 'He'll always have girls throwing themselves at him.'_

"Well I think you should stop being so optimistic." Kathy retorted her eyes flaring, Kasey's smile widened, the plan was working.

"Well I think this whole talk has been a waste, don't you?" Kasey replied, dropping his arm from around her shoulder, Kathy smiled; it was small, a little crooked, but it was still her smile. She nodded, and Kasey frowned, his brown eyes narrowed with a teasing reproach. "You're not supposed to agree with me." Kathy's smile widened and she leaned up, Kasey grinned. _(She's going to kiss him, She's going to kiss him.) _Kathy paused half way, and looked up into his face.

"You're right, I shouldn't." There was a feeling of gliding; cold wind rushed over Kasey's cheek and suddenly he was submerged in ice cold water. The brunet surfaced with a gasp, his face suspended in a look of disbelief. Kasey looked at the blonde on the dock, a siren smile on her face. "Oops." He heard her say he scowled, and began to swim back towards the land.

"I didn't know you could fly that far." Kathy said as Kasey pulled himself onto the spot beside her, he leaned toward her and shook his head like a dog trying to get water out of its ears; sprinkling ice cold water all over her shirt. "Kasey, knock it off." She laughed, the brunet shook his head harder and she leaned away crinkling her nose. He smelt like salt and fish and wet dog. Kasey pulled her back and pressed him against his chest. "Ew. Ew. Ew ew ew _ew_." Kathy muttered. Kasey tilted his head down and whispered in her ear.

"You love it."

"Don't make me shove you back in there."

"If you do I'm taking you with me." She looked up at him, ignoring the wet salt water that was on her cheek; _(because for once this week it wasn't saline tears.) _He grinned down at her, a spark in his light brown eyes, and contrary to the calmness in his voice she could feel his heart thrumming against her hand, "Hello green eyes."

Kathy was sure she would regret this. She stepped on her toes; tried her best to ignore the smell of ocean water, and kissed him. She tried to ignore the dampness of his hand as it ran through her hair and she could swear she felt him smiling.

Somewhere inside the bar, Angela was cheering.

* * *

_Oh, this could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know_  
_Somewhere only we know_


	9. Ignorant

**Title: I- **_Ignorant_

**Rating: **_T_

_****__Pairing: __Luke/Selena, Kasey/Kathy, Bo/Luna_

**Game: **_Animal Parade_

**Disclaimer**: _I only own the plot, all the characters, places, belong to Natsume_

* * *

"Goddess it's hot."

A redhead and a blonde were sitting on the steps that led to an ancient lighthouse. The redhead was dressed head to toe in traditional belly dancer garb, the blonde was clad in a light blue button down; tied at the waist and a too short skirt. The blonde turned to her friend, "You know, it was air conditioned in Luna's shop." The darker woman scoffed tossing her bangs out of her sleepy lavender eyes.

"The day I go into her shop for _anything_ is the day I admit that my mother was right about me leaving..." The blonde shook her head and watched as a pure white cat pawed at a bird that was flying just out of reach, "She wasn't, just so you know."

"_Right_." The lighter woman said she lifted a hand and moved a piece of hair away from her cheek, "God I hate sweat sometimes."

"Unless it was on Kasey, you'd like that wouldn't you Kathy?" The redhead replied slyly. The blonde's lips pursed for a moment and she reached back to tighten her ponytail. "You honestly think none of us notice don't you? Sure, Chase is completely oblivious to it but that doesn't mean _I _am. Besides," The woman's voice dropped an octave as though afraid the cat could hear, "You basically blow him with your eyes."

"Sometimes Selena I think you're too perverted to be a foreigner." Kathy said dryly. "Toucan Island has a population of three people; yourself included, how do you even know what blow means?"

"The dictionary." Selena replied; a small quirk to her eyebrow. Kathy shook her head and Selena laughed, "Okay, it was in one of those books that Chase reads when you think he's cooking." Kathy paled enough for the freckles across her cheeks to be noticeable, and Selena let out a loud laugh.

"I wonder when those guys are going to get over here." Kathy mumbled, the cat looked up at the two women worriedly as Selena laughed a little louder and Kathy scooted to the edge of the steps. It looked up at the blonde woman with big blue eyes and mewed uncertainly. It was a few minutes after Selena stopped laughing when she noticed the small animal.

"You know I never liked cats," The redhead said, Kathy and the cat both looked at her, "They can just be so….arrogant."

"Sounds like you'd have a lot in common then," a tired, raspy voice said from above the two. Selena glared up as two men cast their shadow over the pair.

"Nice to see you're not dead yet _Kasey_," Selena growled, the brunet man set down the red cooler he'd been carrying. He glared down at the redhead, Kathy saw his mouth open to reply only to cast his eyes at Kathy; her head shook just slightly, and shut his mouth.

Kathy sighed, crisis averted.

Luke sat beside Selena, his cheshire cat smile making it's appearance as he wrapped an arm around her, she glanced at him said something that Kathy knew was an insult. Luke just tossed his bandanna clad head back and laughed as Selena crossed her arms and tried to look not to look too petulant. Kasey walked past them, tossing the blue haired carpenter the radio that had been perched on top of the cooler as he fished out his lighter. Kathy watched all of this with a well practiced eye, she was an expert at body language and she could just tell from studying the rigidness of his spine;(_stress_), the taunt line his shoulders were making (_defensive_), and the slight clench in his jaw_;(alienated_), that he was completely uncomfortable, (_understatement_).

The blonde got up dusted off her skirt and sidled up to him. Kasey paid no attention, just took off his shirt, kicked off his flip-flops and tossed his lighter by the pile of driftwood. Kathy cleared her throat, and Kasey looked up at her, he gave her a small, hesitant, quirk of a smile.

"Hey Kathy," The blonde stopped just short of him, a hand perched precousiously on her hip. "And here I was looking forward to seeing you in a bathing suit."

"Sorry," Kathy replied, "You're okay though right?" Kasey shrugged and walked down the shore, making sure that Luke and Selena were out of earshot.

"I'm fine," He shoved his hands into the pockets of his swim trunks and stopped just beside Pascal's boat, "Really wish he'd let me drive that thing."

"Yeah, because the idea of _you_ driving a boat is a completely good idea." When he didn't reply she nudged him, "You know, I don't care about all the stuff that happened right?" She paused nervously and she watched as his jaw clenched ever tighter. Kathy placed a hand tentatively on his arm. "Really, there's no need to worry. What's done is done."

"You sound like you're reassuring _yourself_ of that," Kasey mumbled, she smiled up at him.

"I am. Why wouldn't I be? I might be pretty but I'm not Selena, and besides we both know I have to left feet."

"So you're jealous of her then?"

"Jesus no, she's dating _Luke_, how can I be jealous?" Kasey stared at her and nodded, she had a point, "Besides, I've got my little farmer boy." She said softly, standing up on tip toes, knowing from the low growl in his throat that she'd won this conversation. Kathy flashed a look over at the Lighthouse. A girl with bubblegum pink hair and a boy with sandy blond locks had finally appeared on the steps. Kathy gulped.

"What's wrong?"

"Luna's here." Kathy answered, pointing a finger towards the lighthouse. Kasey frowned and looked down at her, "Well what are you waitin' for you big lug hurry up and come with me, I managed to keep Selena from mangling _you,_ I need to make sure Luna doesn't get mangled either." Kasey laughed and picked the blonde up tossing her over his shoulder ("_there's more polite ways to carry a lady you know"; "Lady? I don't see a lady.") _And after earning a well aimed whack to the back of his head he started running towards the lighthouse.

It was by the time that the sun had went down and all six of the group had been in and out of their respective swimsuits that Kathy noticed Kasey had finally relaxed. The six were sitting around the fire, five of them cooking marshmallows, one of them cooking fish. Luna crinkled her nose as Luke waved his roasted prize in her face. Kasey laughed at the two while Bo tried, in vain, to get the older carpenter to stop. Kathy smiled, Kasey's shoulders had finally relaxed, his jaw unclenched, his spine was back to it's slightly curved state, Kathy leaned against him and breathed out a quiet sigh of relief. She leaned up and nuzzled his jaw whenever she felt he was getting to rigid; (_which was exactly when Selena would circle around them to get another fluffy white marshmallow_). Kathy didn't know what happened between the two and frankly, didn't care. Kathy was a firm believer in a short, old saying.

_Ignorance is bliss._

And right now, her head nestled on the hollow of Kasey's neck, surrounded by the smell of the ocean, the warmth of the fire, she never thought that saying could get any closer to the truth.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Hello, so...would it be terrible to say that this is sort of a filler- shot? I just really want to get started on jealousyXD_

_anyways read and enjoy;)_


	10. Jealousy

**Title: J- **_Jealousy_

**Rating: **_T_

**Game: **_Animal Parade_

**Disclaimer**: _I only own the plot, all the characters, places, belong to Natsume sadly._

* * *

_"We marry once because the world requires us to, but we love as many as twenty times in one lifetime." - Guy De Maupassant_

* * *

Maya had no regrets.

She had everything she ever wanted; certainly more then she ever dreamed. A beautiful, healthy child, a large house complete with an enormous kitchen that was filled to the brim with all kinds of various cooking doodads...she had an adoring husband that was more then happy to help whenever she had a bad day. But she learned the hard way that the moment night fell he would be gone.

Maya lay in her frigid little bedroom beneath the cold, sterile white sheets. Her husband was absent tonight, like he was every night. The strawberry blonde rested her tiny head against the black satin pillow. The last thing on her mind was what she got herself into when she said "I do." _(Or...maybe that was the only thing on her mind, she was never able to get much sleep without him near her.)_

She knew that she couldn't tie him down. Maya really hadn't expected to. In her love struck state she had figured; with wide-eyed hopes, that marriage would settle him down _for_ her. Truth be told she was hardly aware of anything happening during the first several months during their marriage. On the contrary, he did everything perfectly in Maya's eyes, _perfectly_. He was the perfect husband, perfect buisness man, a perfect circle of perfectness.

But Maya did notice that a few weeks after their baby was born; _(Cora, it meant heart in some weird obscure language. Maya was never very sure where.) _on nights when the baby was awfully quiet he would leave, right there in the middle of the night. Just leave, sometimes for a few hours, rarely for a few minutes. Always coming back a little before sunrise. Always with that same sleepy expression on his face, always a little less hollow. Always he would get under the covers and belly up to the blue eyed girl, twining a lean, muscular arm around her waist. Always waking up Maya with that little spark in his eye that seemed so completely foreign in the past three years they've been together. Always, he would be oblivious to the fact that she had been wide awake and only just then stopped wringing her hands with worry.

_She_ was not oblivious.

Once she had made the mistake of staying up late. Maya had asked him questions and he had answered them; unbothered _(at least that is what it seemed on the surface.), _and in that lighthearted, comical tone that he used whenever he found whoever he was talking to was being either difficult or was incredibly stupid;_ (and in turn made the listener feel like a complete idiot). _Frankly, him speaking to her in that tone had set her off. Maya knew by far that she was not the sharpest tool in the shed; no, that honor belonged to Phobe, but she would be damned if she was completely stupid. Maya played the part well though, mostly for her child's sake, partially because of her own foolish pride.

_She_ was not stupid.

Which was why she had came to the brash desicion to see just where he was going. It had been one o' clock in the morning when she felt him stir. Maya lay perfectly still, adamant on not moving even after she heard the front door softly click shut. She lay there, under the sheets as they slowly cooled from the sudden absence of body heat; she counted slowly to ten, then eased out of the bed. Maya slipped on a coat and shoes and stepped outside. She followed him all the way to town, sticking to the shadows and waving off any idea that this may seem stalker-esque._'He's my husband for goddess sake, there is nothing wrong with this._' She thought as she hid out behind a bridge; watching with alert crystal blue eyes as he stepped into the bar. She cursed to herself, if she stepped in there Chase would see her. And then...and then..._'the gig would be up._' She thought dejectedly as she walked back to her house.

She was _patient._

Maya learned from various days spent failing to create one edible dish that she had been instilled with a superhuman amount of patience. That's what had won him over, after all. It wasn't her looks, her style, it probably wasn't even her personality. And that was fine, she was okay with that because it was her that got the blue ring in the end. It wasn't Selena. It wasn't Luna. It wasn't Renee or Anissa or Candace or Kathy. It was _her._ Maya was the one that won the rat race, Maya was the one who was able to be able to live on this farm, with this adorable kid and the big kitchen. Her, not them. Patience was her gift, and from now on this was how she was going to use it.

_She_ was not naive.

Despite what the rest of the town thought. Maya heard the rumors the towns people were spreading. He was doing something. Something bad, something immoral, something that would get him either castrated or given divorce papers. Although the first one sounded nice, and the second one sounded even sweeter she knew not to make any judgements about him based on some pointless rumors. But are they really pointless? How many times did he come home smelling like something other then his cologne or the farm. Several, but she was not naive and she was not stupid so she would not make a baseless decision based solely on the town womens gossip.

She _believed_ in proof.

Which was why she was here, hiding out in the bars kitchen as Chase chopped carrots anxiously. Maya came to him and begged for him to tell her something, anything. Chase had told her to simply see for herself. It had been half past twelve, the bar was about to close, when he walked in. Kathy had been polishing a table nearby and her head darted up the second a knock sounded on the heavy oak door. She cast a quick look toward Chase and darted out the door. Maya stood up from her hiding spot and Chase jerked his head toward the door. Maya thanked him and walked out.

She was_ not _jealous.

Rage was a more adequate term; angry. Sprinkled with a little something bitter, as she watched the blonde and her husband hold onto each other out on the beach. She didn't believe it at first, he spoke so softly to the girl. More softly then he ever spoke to her. His hand reached up to cup the blonde woman's cheek; something Maya remembered, that he had only ever did to her on their wedding day. They kissed, Maya couldn't see it clearly whether it was because it was dark or because of the tears stinging her eyes she wasn't too sure. They parted for a moment and Maya heard Kathy's voice in the air, hushed and quiet. So unlike the voice Maya was used to the fiery blonde using.

"Kasey..." And then they were joined again. Maya turned away quickly, all that anger and shock and disbelief turning into something hideous, something ugly, something monstrous.

_Jealousy._

She ran back to her house slamming the door shut and waking Cora. Maya swore and picked up her baby,_ (her baby because she was not theirs she was only hers, just hers_.) She sat on the rocking chair and tried to soothe the child. Humming a gentle lullaby as Maya milled over her situation. She could leave town, take the baby. No one would notice, they could keep the whole thing quiet. Kasey, she knew would like that. Then the feeling was back again. Awful and burning like poison up her lungs, her throat, singeing her brain.

Jealousy.

But she wasn't jealous. She knew what she wanted to do, what she was going to do.

She _wasn't_ jealous.

But she was going to make him wish she was.


	11. Kids

__

**Title: K- **_Kids_

**_Rating: _**_T_

**Game: **_Animal Parade_

**Disclaimer**: _I only own the plot, all the characters, places, belong to Natsume._

* * *

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,_  
_While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar,_  
_And we don't know how,_  
_How we got in to this mad situation,_  
_Only doing things out frustration,_  
_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard,_

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time,_  
_I've got a new job now on the unemployment line,_  
_And we don't know how,_  
_How we got into this mess is it gods test,_  
_Someone help us cause we're doing our best,_  
_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_But we're gonna start by_  
_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,_  
_Shit talking up all night,_  
_Saying things we haven't for a while_  
_A while ya_  
_We're smiling but we're close tears,_  
_Even after all these years,_  
_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time_

_She's in line at the dole_  
_With her head held high_  
_While I just lost my job but_  
_Didn't lose my pride_

_But we both know how,_  
_How we're gonna make it work when it hurts,_  
_When you pick yourself up,_  
_You get kicked to the dirt,_  
_Trying to make it work but,_  
_Man these times are hard,_

_But we're gonna start by,_  
_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,_  
_Shit talking up all night,_  
_Doing things we haven't for a while,_  
_A while ya,_  
_We're smiling but we're close to tears,_  
_Even after all these years,_  
_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time._

_Yeah..._  
_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,_  
_Shit talking up all night,_  
_Saying thing we haven't for a while,_  
_We're smiling but we're close to tears,_  
_Even after all these years,_  
_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting, for the first time_

_yeahh for the first time,_  
_oh for the first time,_  
_Yeah for the first time,_  
_(just now got the feeling that we're meeting..._  
_For the first time)_

_Oh these times are hard,_  
_Yeah they're making us crazy_  
_Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh these times are hard,_  
_Yeah they're making us crazy_  
_Don't give up on me baby_

* * *

She could kill him.

This was all a stupid idea and they both knew it. Stupid and crazy and just flat out insane.

She stood up with a stretch, Kasey had left early again, he was working at some construction site now and she...She settled her green eyes on the mirror as she brushed out her hair; trying her hardest to ignore the growing bump in her abdomen. When she had went to the doctor last week she remembered how worried she was. Secretly hoping that it was some kind of tumor. When she found out just what _it_ was she started crying. The doctor; a slim asian man(_why all doctors were asian now she would never know_), had looked even more frightened then she felt. Apparently telling a woman she was pregnant usually led to some happy, five minute long squeal-fest, not a quiet, depressed sob. But then again she hadn't walked in with a husband, or even a boyfriend._ (If she knew what he had been thinking...)_

Kathy frowned slightly and wandered toward the kitchen, just thinking about how she could break the news to Kasey was nerve-wracking. _'Don't freak out,'_ she thought to herself,_ 'It's all his fault anyways.' _His fault that she got pregnant. His fault that they were in the city. His fault that there was no Harmonica Town left to go to because he was more obsessed with skirt chasing then finding out how to save the town's failing economy. His fault, his fault, _his_ fault. _'But it takes two to make a baby.' _She thought as she took a sip of her coffee, she looked down at the cup and swore quietly. The doctor warned her about caffine and how it affects the fetus. She set the cup down; as far as possible, and shuffled off to the refridgerator. It was empty.

Kathy shut it with a sigh and slipped on her shoes, a quick stop at the convience store down the block and she'd be fine.

* * *

Kasey swore as he slammed the hammer down against his finger. He'd been distracted again, the clock calling his attention ever since he showed up. Joe looked up from his jackhammer.

"A little louder Kas, I don't think the nuns out there heard you." Joe joked jerking his head toward the back of the fence where, sure enough, there were five wimple wearing holy women. Coming back from a weekly church meeting. "I personally like the one in the middle."

"She's like...fifty easy." Kasey replied as he nursed his pounding thumb, "I think it's broken." He mused aloud, his sunny coworker ignored him; winking playfully at the fifty year old nun in the middle.

"Hey you're looking good today Mother Theresa, mind if I _repent_ to you?" Kasey rolled his eyes and Joe let out a hearty laugh as the nuns scurried away. He turned to the ex-farmer and looked him over, usually by this point Kasey was telling to shut up and go back to work. Right now the brunet man was staring off into space, purple thumb cradled in his hand.

"So, how are you and Kathy?" The question made the young man jump, he goggled at Joe and slowly lifted his shoulder.

"I don't know honestly. We're still married so that's something." Kasey said, he dropped his head and studied his thumb. Joe glanced at it and frowned.

"Damn Kas, that is broken."

"It's just wierd you know? I mean, she's happy one minute, crying the next." Joe nodded and pulled Kasey's hand towards him. Bending his coworker's thumb back and forth, back and forth as Kasey continued talking. "And she's eating chocolate,_ chocolate_." Joe dropped the hand; happy to know that they were both wrong and it wasn't broken, grabbed Kasey's hammer. "She _never_ eats chocolate." Joe frowned at his fellow brunet, took off his red, white and blue bandanna and wiped at his face.

"If you ask me..." Joe said tentatively, "It seems like she might be-"

* * *

"Pregnant." Luna repeated in disbelief, Selena had stopped stirring the pot of stew that was simmering on the stove and turned the moment that word left her blonde friend's mouth. "My _god_, I didn't know Kasey had it in him." Kathy smiled at her rose haired friend wanly. She didn't believe it either. Or maybe...maybe she didn't want to. It's so much easier thinking that your husband is the reason you never had a kid. Up until you have one, and then..._'And then you want to blame it all on them,'_ Kathy thought with a sigh.

"I did." Selena said as she sat beside Kathy, the death look Luna shot her went ignored. "It's about damn time this happened, if you asked me." Luna shook her head and reached out to hold Kathy's hand.

"That's why no one asks you anything Selena, you always state the obvious." Kathy ignored both of them as they began their usual bickering. She came here for advice, not to turn into the subject of yet another one of her friends arguments. Besides she only stopped by here to ask if one of them could take her to the convience store on account of her feet being swollen, it had been Luna who had wormed the dirty, little secret out of her. Luna who had yanked her into the large, posh, apartment Selena lived in with Luke and had, begrudgingly allowed the pink haired girl to stay in.

"But...how do I break this to Kasey." Kathy said softly, her two friends stopped arguing and looked down at her. Luna shrugged, the last man she went out with was Gill and that hadn't turned out well. "I mean we're already living paycheck to paycheck, if we had a kid we'd be...be." Kathy blinked back tears, trying to think of the right word to say;_(Screwed, sunk, poor?) _Luna frowned and gave the blonde's hand a squeeze before she let it fall back onto the table with a limp thud. Selena cleared her throat and the two looked up at her. The redhead's harsh violet eyes softened as she took in her blonde haired friend.

"You should tell him." She said gently, "When I got pregnant with Lucy that was the first thing I told Luke."

"But we aren't you and Luke, Kasey wasn't able to find a job like Luke was, we don't have a cushy apartment that our parents are paying for, hell we hardly even have an _apartment_." Kathy snapped. Luna raised her eyebrows and Selena's eyes narrowed again.

"Kathy, Selena's right." Luna said softly, "And by right I mean she actually makes sense." Kathy shook her head, her chair scraped back as she stood up.

"He's going to be upset." Selena looked at the blonde and frowned.

"If he is then let him be, but let me tell you one thing. Kasey? Kasey wants kids. I think he'll be ecstatic." The redhead said confidently. Luna nodded in agreement. Selena glanced at the clock then back to her friend, "And if you need to tell him, you should do it now."

"Why?"

"Doesn't he usually get off at five?" Kathy swore violently and pulled on her coat before she ran out the door.

Luna and Selena watched her leave, Luna bewildered and a little perplexed. Selena sighed softly and straightened out the side of the table Kathy vacated.

"I never seen Kathy that...fazed before." Luna said, "Usually she's so put together." Selena shrugged and went back to stirring the pot of soup.

"Being pregnant Luna, is a lot like being in love you never think. Only feel."

* * *

Kathy paced the floor of her bedroom as she waited for Kasey to come home. She knew for a fact that his work was thirty-five minutes from their shabby little apartment and the fact that he was running late was not making her feel much better. Kathy on top of the covers and placed a hand on her abdomen; she stared up at the clock watching in rapt attention as the minute hand slowly crawled its way around the tick marks.

At ten fifty-four Kasey stumbled in, dirty, worn and just flat out exhausted. The brunet took of his work boots, he didn't even notice his wife propped up in bed, her body covered head to toe in cold sweat. He looked up from his shoes and smiled at her sheepishly, waiting for her to blow a fuse. "H-hey Babe." Kathy nodded at him curtly and he frowned stepping hesitantly towards where she was lay. "Babe, are you alright?" Kathy jumped slightly in her spot and grinned at him, her fake grin, a grin she only used when she was feeling remarkably insecure. "I'm sorry I worked late, gotta get all the over time I can so we can afford this wonderful apartment." The words _'chipped paint and all' _never left his mouth. "I uh...I take it you already ate."

"Yeah..." Kathy said softly as Kasey stripped out of his clothes, "There's warm water in the shower now; I...I paid the bill." Kasey's smile widened and he went over to his wife giving her a quick peck on the forehead.

"I knew I kept you around for something." Kasey joked as he stood back up and went into the bathroom._ 'Not for long.' _Kathy thought bitterly as the bathroom door shut. _'Goddess help me. What do I say, what should I say.' _She twirled a few strands of hair around her finger as she brainstormed. All too soon the shower turned off, and all too soon Kasey stepped out. All the dirt and grime from his job scrubbed off. He slipped into bed beside her and turned off the light. Kathy's breath quickened as he tucked his head in the hollow of her neck, his warm calloused hand rested on her stomach, just inches from were her baby_,(his baby; their baby, It takes two.) _was at. She took a deep breath and let it out Selena's words of advice ringing in her ears._ 'Now or never Kathy.'_

"Uhm...Kasey?" She whispered, she felt him shift slightly beside her and she held her breath for a moment.

"Mhmm..." He murmured as he sleepily nuzzled her neck. She let out the breath and lifted a hand, toying nervously with a chesnut brown lock of hair.

"W-what would you say if I was...uhm...well...pregnant." Kasey was silent for a long time and Kathy gnawed at her bottom lip. A silent Kasey was never a good thing.

"Are you serious?"

"Is that what you_ would _say or is that what you're saying?"

"That's what I'm saying." Kathy winced as the light came on and she saw Kasey looking down at her with that blank, hard-to-read expression that she hated so much. He sat up with a sigh and swung his legs over the side of the bed, placing his head in his hands. "_Damn_ it, we can't have a kid. Shit we can hardly support _ourselves_..." Kathy watched him quietly and then crawled behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly, he sighed and pulled at his hair.

"Can't you just?" Kasey faltered, not knowing how to word the phrase eloquently. "You know..."

"Kasey James Reulet, no I most certainly will not. You know I wont, even if you take me. So get that thought right out of your head." He nodded, partially thankful for marrying the most stubborn woman in that little, tiny town. "And you know you wouldn't even take me to the clinic anyways. And no, I won't give the baby up for adoption." Kasey hung his head and Kathy felt a small smile pull at her lips. She buried her face in his shoulder and gave it a tender kiss.

"I guess I should start working more overtime then." He muttered. Kathy laughed softly and raised her head back up.

"We'll make it work Kasey." She told him as he turned the light back off and the two of them laid back underneath the sheets. "I know we will."

* * *

_Oh these times are hard,_  
_Yeah they're making us crazy_  
_Don't give up on me baby_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N:** ONE MORE CHAPTER AND WE'LL BE HALFWAY THROUGH (are you as excited as I am?) Sooo, I think I was stretching the AU thing. But i really couldn't think of any other way to do it. God i don't like how this turned out :/ but maybe you did (I hope you did). next up is L for Lust;D will there be a lemon? Maybe. You'll have to tune in to find out. _


	12. Lust

**Title: L-**_Lust_

**Rating: **_M (don't say i didn't warn you.)_

**_Pairing: _**_Kathy/Kasey_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own any of the characters. I only wished I did._

* * *

_This is not love._

She tasted just like wine; aged to perfection, smelled just like dried hay and cocktails, clawed like a hungry lion when he moved fast and growled like an angry tiger like when he slowed down. Kasey touched everywhere he could reach; lips on her smooth, porcelein neck, her chin, pressed against her swollen pink lips as they moaned, sinking in deep as he could manage, his face scrunched up with the effort; fingers tangled in his hair; her legs stayed locked around his waist, pushing him further in, urging him on. Kathy's eyes sparkled with delight as they moved together, bodies shining with sweat, unable to think about anything but what was happening right now. And it was nice, or that's what Kasey thought. He was simple letting off steam. Nothing more, nothing less. Work had been rough and he was getting tired of spurning all of Luna's advances.

Kasey was thankful for times like this when his brain was blissfully blank. Right now, there were no damn multi-colored bells, no aggravating Finn or money hungry Hamilton, no worrying day in and day out about how fucked over the town would be if he didn't do his job. All that existed right now was this moment, and all this moment was existed underneath him, peace and release in a golden haired, hour-glass curved bundle of nerve endings and sweet spots. Kasey kissed Kathy again, harder, deeper, her long, slender, arms pulling him down against her, nipples grinding against his chest.

_This is not love._

"Damn it, Kasey..." she breathed, emerald eyes lidded as she rolled back against him, biting back a moan. The fireworks festival was today. They could be as loud as they liked and for once not have to worry about whether or not some nosey old women heard (of course, that was more Kathy's fear then Kasey's.) Kasey was still collected, never letting his emotions get to high as Kathy let herself fly. Luke or Owen might wonder tomorrow why he couldn't hear so well, but he didn't give a damn. Nothing mattered. He was in the now. Kathy was all there was. Kasey let out a low moan, teeth clenched as he sank his knees down into his satiny black bedsheets and did all he could to go harder. Kathy mewled against his chest, teeth grazing his shoulder as she clung to him for dear life. "H-Hurry...the hell...up already..." she gasped, a shudder running through her. "I'm almost there..."

"Again?" Kasey managed, in between gasps for breath. Once already today, they'd barely stopped after he'd finished; Kasey had barely had time to pull out of her before he found himself falling back onto the bed. Kathy had moved from laying blissfully against the sheets to pushing him backwards in one smooth motion. The brunet man realized he had no idea where that condom had gone mere moments before Kathy's mouth was on him, head bobbing up and down. Her hair caught the light. This was everything he needed and his shoulders relaxed for the first time in what seemed like months.

_This is not love._

He'd been hard again in under a minute, Kathy cooing teasingly as she stroked him back to fullness; a few more minutes and they'd been here, Kasey back on top of her, chestnut brown bangs plastered against his forehead with sweat as he fucked her, mind floating in a beautiful sea of beautiful white, a calm before the storm. The sea of his soul.

The immediate mental image of Perry in nothing but his priest's collar threatened to make him shrivel and die, but Kathy's hands released his back just in time, grabbing the sides of his face roughly and pulling him in for a harsh, fierce kiss, the pleasant haze coming back as she let out a low whine, flesh smacking together as their tongues wrestled for dominance, Kasey sinking further onto his elbows as he kept the pace, wanting to come but needing to hear Kathy mewl again, arch her perfect back, give that little shiver she did every time she came. He thought of Selena for a second - that sultry, seductive smile - and his energy felt renewed, thrusting away into her with extra vigour. Kathy gasped, her nails biting into his cheeks; Kasey let out a hiss of breath into the kiss, breaking away to dip his head down, hazel brown eyes slammed shut.

_This is not love._

"Can't...last much longer..." He managed to choke out.

"L-like h-_hell_ you can't." There was no gentleness with Kathy. n\No that had been a reassurance only Renee or Maya could give him. She yanked his head back up, gripped the sides of his face tightly. "Open your eyes, K-Kasey," she ordered. "I, _damn_ it...I-I want you to see what you're doing to me..."

_This was not love._

Kasey obeyed; _(like there was any choice in the matter_), and the sight took what little breath he had away; it was as if it was the first time he'd seen her, Kathy bouncing in his vision as he thrust into her, a crooked, little smile on her face with eyes wide, hair splayed out like a yellow curtain beneath her, shifting with every thrust, again and _again_ and he could barely take it and he grit his teeth with one last push. His eyes focused on the rosy pink of her cheeks, the slight curve to her swollen pink lips, as his whole body stiffened, he buried his face into her neck as he poured out into her, Kathy letting out a long, low pitched whine below him, she bucked up against Kasey, her haunting green eyes staying locked onto his, scrunching slightly as the orgasm rocked her body, turning her into a boneless mound of flesh. Throbbing around Kasey's length as he buried himself deep inside of her, feeling everything go blissfully, beautifully, numb.

_This is not love._

All he needed was could be found in Kathy's expression, everything relaxing and tensing at the same time, her climax passing in waves over her, pulling expressions that would have made Kasey laugh, _(and thereby get slapped)_ in any other situation. In this moment, however, he couldn't help but drop himself down to kiss her again, with a neediness uncharacteristic of him. His heart felt like it would implode. She was so beautiful, so utterly amazingly beautiful that it made everything else fade to greys.

Kasey barely kept himself on his elbows as Kathy's limbs dropped away, the two of them panting for breath. He kissed her slowly, lazily, not wanting to move, now or ever.

"Mmm..." Kathy breathed. His blankets were incredibly smooth, wonderfully made. She leaned up to place a final kiss on Kasey's lips before dropping back with a satisfied sigh. "You're somethin' else, Kasey."

Kasey slipped out, sat back briefly to take off the condom, then sank down onto the ebony sheets next to her with a slow, tranquil sigh. Simply laying on his back on these sheets was almost as good as what he'd just felt with her.

"I try." He murmured, glancing over at her as she rolled into him, cuddling to his side. Kathy exhaled a weak laugh, mumbling something about city boys as she laid a perfectly smooth hand on his chest. The room was silent but for breathing and the bangs of fireworks for a few minutes, Kathy letting her mind roam, Kasey unreadable as always.

She rose, slipping out of his arms to cross the room, utterly naked. Kasey couldn't take his eyes off her, even as she glanced over her shoulder at him, eyes sly with amusement. She knew exactly what affect she had on him. She was a goddess, a dream, something so unattainable that he might as well give up ever trying to be anything more to her then a friend, _(or maybe he was still considered a stranger),_ that she came to when her nights got lonely.

_This is not love._

But sometimes he wished it was.


	13. Morality

**Title: M- **_Morality_

**Rating: **T

**Game: **Animal Parade

**Disclaimer**: _I own none of the characters. Natsume does._

* * *

_"I screamed to the heavens_

_Loudly screamed_

_Trying to change our nightmares into dreams_

_The sun has come_

_The mists have gone_

_We see in the distance our long way home"- Maya Angelou_

* * *

The only sound in the sterile, white room was the sound of an I.V dripping.

Kathy Reulet lay in pure white sheets staring up at an equally stark white ceiling. Irene had popped in and out; mainly to replace the I.V pouch with more morphine. Kathy had said nothing, even when the wise old woman apologized and apologized for something that wasn't her fault. If it was anyone's it was Kathy's. Her pale white fingers clenched the sheets. Nothing, she could never do anything right. Half-assed student in school, half-assed waitress once she left school. She couldn't even be a good wife. But then again she never had much of an example to follow. Kathy cringed as her abdomen pulsed in pain, a hollow kind of pain, a lost kind of pain. _'Kasey, where's Kasey.' _Jin had made an appearance afterward, to apologize, (Just like Irene), and to tell her that Kasey could not be found. That he had stormed out of the hospital once they broke the news to him and had very nearly knocked the door off its hinges. She couldn't blame him. She would've done the same. _Drip, drip. _

_"A little more morphine please?" _She wants so badly to ask this, anything would be alright, it doesn't have to be morphine. Anything, everything, Kathy doesn't care at this point. All she wants is this hole filled. Instead she looks up at the ceiling, imagines she can see things there, good things, fond memories. Things that are worlds away from where she is now. It doesn't work and Kathy grits her teeth.

It would have been a girl.

She tries not to think about it but the thought always comes back. They never told her who she looked like. Maybe she looked like neither of them. Maybe she looked like nothing at all. And Kathy thinks that in spite of it all, there's some humor in it. They both thought it was going to be a boy by how active it had been...she had been. Even when they thought that they knew that much they still hadn't decided on a name. She liked the name Liam. Kasey had thought that name had been severely overrated. _Drip, drip. _

Is it just her imagination or is the bag empty again? She doesn't know and at this point she doesn't care, simply wants to curl up into a ball. Maybe cry for awhile. Luke and Selena had both came by, Luke had a dimness to his eyes that she hadn't been familiar with at all _(I'm not going to be an Uncle after all huh?) _Selena had said nothing. Simply sat down beside her, twisting her fingers. Her lilac eyes far away. Luke had left the two of them alone after awhile, maybe he thought the two of them would talk. As if there were any words either of them could say to make her feel much of anything. Selena seemed to have thought the same thing because when she did talk it was all shallow conversation. And truth be told Kathy liked that, liked it because it made the whole situation seem like a terribly, horrible, dream. A bizarre coping mechanism but, when you worked in a bar as long as she had, small talk seems to be your only salvation from the bad things, the overwhelmingly morbid thoughts of suicide and death. _Drip, drip._

But it hadn't been a dream, no matter how badly she wished it. The baby really is gone. Maybe she was somewhere better, maybe she was somewhere worse. All Kathy knows is that if this is how the rest of her attempts at bearing kids is going to go, she wants none of it. The hollow feeling is too much, too much and she hates it. All of it. Hates that something happened, something wrong, something she couldn't fix no matter what she tried. The baby is gone. Just like the morphine, but it's different because morphine could never have parents, morphine could never feel, never get married, never love. Morphine didn't have a heart. But the baby did. At some point in time it had one, one that worked, one that stopped. Suddenly Kathy wants to rip the I.V out of her arm, but she doesn't because she needs it right now. Needs something to bury the hole. _Drip, drip._

She blacked out, must have because when she wakes back up it's dark outside. Her fingers twitch on the sheets, reminding her that she's not a vegetable, not yet. Kathy cringes as she turns on the lamp. Light showers the room and she sees him, a huddled, tired, mass only a foot or so away from her bed. His head snaps up when the light comes on and he looks at her, looks at her with haunted light brown eyes. "Kathy." She opens her mouth, but shuts it. She can feel her eyes burning and even with the morphine her body feels painful, unbearably painful. He's by her side in an instant, his hand in her own. Calloused and smooth. Strong and weak. And even though he's the strong one, he's the first one that's crying. His forehead pressed against her hand and she can feel his tears, wet and hot against her knuckles.

"She had a name, I picked one out. She was beautiful, so beautiful." He repeats this over and over again. An angry mantra in between sobs and before she knows it, the morphine has broken it's hold and suddenly she's crying too. Crying because she'd never be able to hold her, to sing a lullaby, brush out her hair. Crying because it's unfair, it's so unfair because it had been the only thing she had been able to do right and even then it turned out wrong. "She was beautiful."

When Kathy wakes up the next morning, Kasey is still beside her his face buried deeply in her hair. "Kasey." Kathy croaks, her throat is raw and scratchy from too little use and she moves her arm; it tingles unhappily and she ignores it. She shakes him lightly and he opens his eyes, they're bloodshot and glassy but he opens them none the less. "Kasey... what...what was her name?" Kasey doesn't tell her and for a moment she doesn't think he's going to. But he was always full of surprises.

"Evelyn."

Kathy looks up at him, can't really speak because she doesn't know what to say. Evelyn, that was her mom's name, and for a moment she thinks it's a fluke. She almost never talks about her and she had only mentioned her name once. But the look in Kasey's eyes tells her different and she doesn't know whether she wants to cry or not, so instead she settles with resting her head back on his chest, and listening to the last of her morphine drip down the tube.

_Drip,drip._


	14. Negotiations

_**Title: N- **Negotiations  
_

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Luke/Selena, Kasey/Kathy

**Game: **Animal Parade

**Disclaimer**: _I own none of the characters. Natsume does._

* * *

_"Negotiations are the key to a happy marriage."_

Luke can't even remember how often his Dad told him that over the past four years he's been married. Doesn't really want to remember. Can't remember even if he wants you because Selena's chewing him out again. Although maybe chewing him out is a stretch, after all she's not shouting, or even yelling. Maybe it's because Lucy's fast asleep in the other room. Maybe it's because raising her voice is so overrated. Maybe it's because the only people Luke ever knew to raise their voice in an argument was his dad, Kasey and Kathy. _'And aren't their fights legendary.' _Luke thought remembering the few verbal boxing matches the blonde and brunet had had; Selena was preaching still and Luke found out the hard way that the easiest way to stop one of their "discussions" was to say nothing at all.

"Luke, are you even listening to me?" Selena asked, her voice never rose above it's hushed tone, the house they lived in had walls of cardboard and even if one of them rose their voice above a whisper Lucy would wake up and asked if they were arguing again. _'Poor things been conditioned.'_ He thought bitterly. Luke could feel Selena's eyes on him and he nodded slowly. "Then what did I just say?"

_'Shit,' _Luke stared at her blankly, "Ah, you, you said something..." Selena sighed, completely exasperated, and slumped against her pillow. "Something about...how...I did something wrong." Selena sat up a moment, looked at him then lay back down on her side._'Shit, shit, shit,' _Her back was to him again, not a good sign. "And that something wrong is not...listening? When we have these...conversations?"

"Just forget it Luke." She replied thickly, the blue haired carpenter reached out a hand but she slipped just out of reach. He pulled his hand back and placed it on his lap, studying the calluses on his fingers.

He got each and every one from hard work. Dedication to his craft. Spending hours a day swinging his axe, not caring if it hit air or skin. Maybe he should try showing that much dedication towards his relationship, maybe he shouldn't.

"Goodnight 'Lena," He says softly. But she's already asleep. He can tell just by watching her side rise and fall, fall and rise, that she's dreaming of things that don't include this rundown house or this small town. She's dreaming of being a professional dancer, not one who gets paid minimum wage _(if even that)_ at a bar that gets the same patrons every day. The worst thing she's dreaming of right now is a life without him.

* * *

"Dammit Kasey tell me what's going on!" Kathy yells, he looks up at her and smiles, it's the smile of a sadist, it's the smile of an adult appeasing a child, it's the smile of her husband every time she asks this question. She hates that she doesn't know where he's going at night, never quite sure if he's going to come home at all, if ever. That's why she cornered him tonight, tonight while Holden and Regan were at their Grandpa's house. Tonight where she could use any and all methods she knew to get the information out of him. Kathy already ruled out a mistress; frankly, they had far too much "alone time" for that to be an issue. It couldn't be drinking, they both tried to quit and were doing fairly well at it too. It couldn't be work. He hardly had work to do in the middle of winter.

She frowns as he tilts his head to the side. "There's nothing going on Kathy."

"Like hell there is!" It's Kasey's turn to frown, although on him it's more of a scowl. Their both in bed, had been about to enjoy a lovely evening with each other when she had stopped. Stopped so she could start some ridiculous...intervention. He sat back on his haunches and she propped herself up to look at him. "Just tell me, wasn't there something about honesty in our vows?"

"Was there? I thought it was privacy."

"I'm not joking Kasey." He groaned and sat up pulling on his old tank top and the pair of sweat pants that had been thrown onto the bedpost. "_Please_ Kasey. You're going to make me beg aren't you?" Kasey shrugs as he stands up and stretches. _'Fuck,'_ Kathy thinks as he walks towards the door, he's leaving again and she watches him leave opens her mouth to protest only to hear the door slam behind him.

Gritting her teeth, she stands up and goes to the window, watching him leave to where ever it is he's running off too. It's hard keeping appearances like this. Like her family is more put together then she thinks. And as she falls back onto the bed and pulls a pillow over her head she can't help but wonder if every family in this town is facing the same kind of problem. She wants to hit herself. Kathy's being pathetic and she knows it. Kasey her husband, husband. She has every reason not to pry but she did and where did it get her. _'Kicked in the teeth.' _Kathy thinks as she snaps off the light and tries to get some sleep.

Maybe he is cheating on her.

No, he can't be. It's impossible. Completely impossible._ Improbable?_ No. Nothing's improbable. Kathy twitches slightly and snaps the light back on.

* * *

It's five o'clock the next night when Selena finally decides to talk to Luke. It was Sunday, a holiday, and Luke would like to think that when Selena went to go see her parents it raised her spirits, or maybe just made her more laid back.

It didn't.

"I'm taking Lucy." She states during dinner, meal untouched. Luke looks up and gulps down a mouthful of salad. "I don't know exactly when we'll be back, but we will." He bobs his head, it's the reaction she wasn't prepared for. He can tell that much by seeing the momentary shock in her lilac eyes but just as quickly as it appears, it's gone. Her thick ebony eyelashes lowering like a visor, masking her emotions because that was what Selena did best.

"To your parents?" Luke asks, hoping against hope that what that little voice in his head is telling him is wrong; that she is really going to her parents. That she's given up on her dreams to chase a new one. One were the two of them could be happy. One where they raised their child together, form a relationship that wasn't formed by temporary feeling. One where they could negotiate and reason. But he knows, knows by the way she fidgets in her seat that thats not what she meant at all. And as if to drive the knife deeper, she shakes her head.

She's going to chase her dreams with or without him.

Luke wants to say no so badly, to say that Lucy should stay with him because he was her father. He had a steady job, a solid place to stay. But marriage is all about negotiations so he pushes back his chair and smiles up at her, "Let me help you pack."

And for once in the past four years they've been together, Selena smiles.

* * *

The moment Kasey gets through the door Kathy doesn't know whether to beat him, castrate him, or kiss him.

She decides to play it safe and stays seated on the couch, the kids are fast asleep in their own rooms, she smiles slightly as Kasey leans down and kisses her cheek, squeezing her shoulders in his own way of showing that he missed her. Then Kathy remembers that she's supposed to be angry so she scowls. "About time you came home."

"Sorry Kat," Kasey murmurs as he slumps down in the place beside her. "I missed you if it makes you feel any better."

"Are you cheating on me?" It's out of her mouth before she can control it and she wants to smack herself. Kasey's warm chestnut eyes widen slightly and Kathy stares right at him. Silently cursing her light skin as she felt her cheeks redden.

"Is that a serious question?" When Kathy nods he laughs, a loud barking noise that resonates throughout the house. Finally he regains control of himself and grins at her. "It's nothing like that Kathy."

"Then what is it like?" Kasey's smile melts off his face and his eyes grow distant, haunted and that look scares her, scares her because she's never seen this face before, "Kasey?"

"I just...I need to clear my mind sometimes, that's all." He looks at her again; eyes back to normal. She nods, it's good enough for her- for now. She'll chisel the rest out of him sooner or later, but for now she leans against him and kisses the tip of his nose. Kasey wraps an arm around her waist and gazes at her; his eyes are warm again and she wants to breath out a sigh of relief but she holds it in. "I love you Kathy, just remember that hmm?"

"You're saying that like you're goin' somewhere." Kasey shrugs.

"Never know what might happen." Kathy frowns slightly; dying to ask more questions but she doesn't. He's not cheating on her, thats enough information for tonight.

After all marriage is all about negotiations even if it's with yourself.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Jeez this was a tough one, writing for Selena and Luke as a married couple is really difficult -.-, anyway; feed back is appreciated._


End file.
